Nobody's Heartless: Organization Days
by Dragginninja
Summary: <html><head></head>The second major part in the Nobody's Heartless saga. DIRECTLY follows after the events of chapter 27 of Nobody's Heartless: Origins. Tells of Kirox, my OC, and his days in Organization 13. Contains many crosovers, including Dragon Age 2, Fire World, more</html>
1. Chapter 1

**And welcome, friends. I still have Zexion and Demyx hosting with me, just so you know.**

**IMPORTANT: If you have not read Nobody's Heartless: Origins than do so. This is a SEQUEL to that story. Now then, I'm horrible about this, but take it away, Zexion!**

**Zexion: Sorry, but even as much as he wishes, Dragginninja does not own Kingdom Hearts. If he did, I hope that he would give it to the Organization. That is all. Except books. Lots and lots of books. He has a huge library, and I get to spend all day reading.**

**Demyx: And a pool!**

**Z: How could we ever forget the pool? The horror!**

**D: I know, right? *has no idea that Zexy was being sarcastic***

**Me: Anyway, on with the story!**

* * *

><p>Kirox, the newly-instated thirteenth member of Organization XIII, woke up in his new, completely white room, empty of everything but a bed. It was a large room, about a 30x30 square foot room. Kirox decided to go shopping. He still had on his new cloak, and opened a dark portal to a nearby world, Traverse Town.<p>

As he walked out f the portal, he realized that his cloak would be anything but inconspicuous. He took it off, as he was still wearing the clothes that he had been wearing before he got it beneath it. He had a black, faux leather jacket, black jeans, a black tee-shirt on, and black tennis shoes. he had forgotten to wear socks, however, and the shoes were chafing slightly. He resolved to fix that ASAP.

Kirox walked into the town, and looked around. "Hm. Quaint." He said. He looked for a furniture store, and found one. He walked in, and bought a dresser, a wardrobe, and a large mirror. All of them had dragons on them. He LOVED dragons. Except when they attack him.

Kirox opened a large portal, and went through with his new furniture. He placed them in his room, and then went back through. He then bought some blue paint, and Some soap and things for bathing. He also got several posters with dragons on them.

When Kirox got back to the castle, he quickly painted his room, and then, after it dried, he placed his things in strategic positions around the room. He then placed his posters around his room, and set one up so that if it was touched in the right spot, it would automatically open a portal to a cave that was inacessable any way else. He put shelves in the cave, and then went into the portal. Inside, Kirox began placing weapons from the Organization that he was able to summon. His Arrowguns, which he decided to call Final, went on the top shelve. Hallowed Lotus went on another. Those were the weapons that he had.

Kirox, after going back to his room, walked into the Kitchen of Depressing Delights (Which from here on, will be referred to as the kitchen.). He opened the fridge, and quickly grabbed cinnamon rolls. he heated them up, applied MASSIVE amounts of frosting, and ate them. He then was chugging down the gallon of milk that had been in the bridge, when Xigbar came in.

"Hey Kiddo." he said, making a sandwich. He grabbed a cinnamon roll that was left on Kirox's plate, and ate it. "Hey, that was my cinnamon roll, Xigbar!" Kirox said, grabbing him and shaking him. "Too bad. It's mine now, buddy." Xigbar grinned. He ate it slowly, mocking him. Kirox growled and tackled him. "No!" Xigbar yells in mock horror at Kirox. Kirox quickly got Xigbar into a headlock, and then he teleported upside down onto the ceiling. He then tied Xigbar up, and threw him into a closet that was conveniently there, which it was impossible to teleport out of. he got Demyx, and when Xigbar opened the door, yelled out together: "Xigbar came out of the closet!"

Xigbar growled at them for a moment. Kirox heard a sound in the distance, and followed it to the source. it lead him to Saix's room, and Kirox peeked inside. Inside, he saw Saix dancing to Hawthorne Heights song, "Silver Bullet." He was singing along loudly. "Got a single silver bullet, shot right through my heart, to prove I can't survive without you." He sang, less out of tune than Kirox had thought he would be. "Go figure." he said, before taking out his video recorder and recording it. Then he teleported back to his room, and began looking around to see if he needed to do something. He realized that his bed was only a mattress, and bought some bedding from Twilight Town. He teleported it back into his room, and then walked around. Bored, he decided to take a train. The train that he took was purple, and looked wizard-ish. He fell asleep wondering where it would take him. When he woke up, he saw a familiar tower, belonging to man named Yen Sid. He got out of the train, and walked inside.

When Kirox reached the top of the tower, he knocked on the door. "Enter." A voice said. Kirox walked inside, and saw Yen Sid sitting at his usual spot,and bowed slightly. "Hello, master Yen Sid." He said. "Kirox. It is good to see you, but we have trouble. Aqua has gone missing, Ventus' resting place is unknown, and Terra is still missing. We need to find them." Yen Sid told him. Even without emotions, Kirox still found things amusing. He laughed for a moment, and then said, "Well, I can help you with two of those things. Aqua is trapped in the Realm of Darkness, and Ventus is in a place called Castle Oblivion. I've got an idea of where Terra is, but I'm still working on it." Kirox told the old man. "I see." He said. "If it's even possible, Kirox, you look even younger. How is this possible?" Yen Sid asked him. Kirox laughed, and then answered. "Well, spending the last five years in a place where a second is a day here, and also the time tunnel making me younger are the reasons why." Kirox answered. "Another thing, Kirox. Why is it that you stink of Darkness?" Yen Sid asked him. "Again, it's a long story. The heart of it is that I have no heart anymore. The only reason I'm even here right now is because my willpower will not let me die." Kirox told him. "Anyway, I have to leave now. I plan to tell you when i have info on Terra, though." Kirox told him, opening a Portal. He walked through it, to his room. To his surprise, Xemnas was there, sitting in a chair that Kirox had bought. "Hello, superior." Kirox told him, nodding at the man. "13. I see that you spent your first day wisely." Xemnas stated. "Yes, I did. I thought it best to get settled in." Kirox answered. "Well, tomorrow you must begin working. Starting with training. By ME." Xemnas said, a slight smile on his face.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, first chapter finished! If you have any ideas on what type of missions Kirox should go on, Review and give me suggestions! Or PM me! I would PREFER Reviews, as they are MUCH easier to keep track of, but I'm not picky.<strong>

**Z: Yes he is. He is Very, VERY picky about stuff. Like he Loves ketchup, hates beef, hates the vast majority of sauces, such as Pizza sauce, and Spaghetti sauce.**

**Me: So peace out, people! Just so you know, while I don't like Yaoi, the wrestling thing was more of "brotherly" type thing. I in no way approve of Yaoi. Unless it's a very funny story that's amazing. I say nomg!**

**See you later, friends. (Especially Green Tabby Cat, she's awesome, but NEEDS to update I've Been What? SOON, as well as my newer friend Kutlassrocker)**

**-Dragginninja**


	2. Chapter 2

**And I am back in the saddle again!**

**Z: WHy are you acting like a Demyx?**

**D: I find that insulting, just so you know.**

**Me: Well, to keep you guys' mean comments to a minimum, I hired Butler, from the Artemis Fowl series!**

**Butler: More like bribed Eoin Colfer.**

**Me: Yeah, since I'm NOT HIM! Or Nomura. he owns Sora, Riku, Kairi and Org. XIII.**

**Z: Let's just get going.**

* * *

><p>RECAP: "Well, tomorrow you must begin working. Starting with training. By ME." Xemnas said, a slight smile on his face.<p>

STORY START:

'Okay!" Kirox said cheerfully. Xemnas looked at him for a moment, said, "Meet me in the Hall of Empty Melodies after eating," and then left. Kirox relized that he had missed lunch, went to the kitchen. He went in, and saw that Zexion and Demyx were in there, Demyx unsuccesfully trying to to get Zexion to notice him. "Hi Zexion." Kirox said as he walked in. "Hello, 13." Zexion mumbled, not looking up from his book. "What book is that?" Kirox asked, wondering if he had read it before. "I'm reading Eragon. It's a good book." Zexion told him. "I love that series!" Kirox said, excited at finding another person who loves books. "Really? No one else in this organization has an appreciation for books." Zexion declared. "Yes Demyx?" Kirox asked, seeing the young teen practically jumping up and down. "Do you play any instruments?" he asked. "I never got around to asking before you tied me, Marluxia, Larxene and Luxord up." "Yes, I do. I play percussion." Kirox told Demyx. "Awesome! We can start a band!" he squealed. "Seriously? Your way to overexcited for someone with no heart." Zexion said, not looking up. "Yay! Zexy talked to me!" Demyx squealed again. "Enough with the squealing!" Kirox yelled. High pitched noises hurt his ears.

There was a flash and the kitchen was sideways. Kirox stayed right where he was, while Zexion braced himself and did the same. Demyx fell into the wall, only to fall into the portal that opened there, opening on the top half of the kitchen, letting Demyx grab onto the counter. Kirox focused and the floor went back to normal. Kirox looked amused, and Demyx offended. Zexion was having a hard time avoiding laughing, amusement in his eyes. "You did that on purpose!" Demyx accused. "Moi? I'm offended." Kirox said, with a British accent. Luxord popped his head out of a portal, and yelled, "No makin fun of my accent!" Before attempting to slap Kirox. And failing misrably, as Kirox grabbed him and absorbed some of his powers, making his control over time strengthen. Luxord cussed, then jumped back into the portal. "I'm also a fairly good singer." Kirox told Demyx, who was looing like he was about to fall over and laugh himself to death. Kirox summoned his weapons and swung one, watching as it extended. He then teleported arond the room randomly. He then popped his knuckles, watching as Zexion lost his temper and began to smack the crap out of Zexion. In the end, Kirox stole Zwxions book with a portal and began reading his favorite part. He then portaled it back to Zexion, who caught it easily. Kirox got a sandwich from the "Refridgerator of Refridgerated Doom¿?" and then portaled back to his room, using short range warping instead of a Corridor.

When he got there, he went to sleep immediately.

Te Nxt Mrnng!

Kirox woke up, looking around his room again. He missed Lykas and Lunavier as much as a being without emotions could. He went to the Hall of Empty Melodies to train with Xemnas after eating.

When he arrived, he looked around but was unable to see Xemnas. All at once, he felt an enourmous pressure, and Xemnas approacheed him, the true power of his Presense crushing down on Kirox. Kirox, however, soon felt it receediing, and stood up straighter. Kirox stood there, and Xemnas stared at Kirox with a sense of admiration. Lexaeus walked into the room, and immediataly collapsed. Kirox felt a power building up, reacting to Xemnas's. Kirox felt it building, and soon, everything was being sucked torwards him, Lexaeus being sucked forward and hitting a barrier Kirox had made. Metal was ripped off the walls, and stuck to the barrier, forming into a large hollow ball of metal, with Kirox inside it. Kirox began rolling it around, and out of nowhere, Someone punshed it. Kirox begins levitating in the center, and as whoever punched the ball did so, Kirox destroyed it, and landed on his feet, staanding completely still.

"Is that everything?" He asked Xemnas. Xemnas was looking at him, but said nothing, instead summoning a variaty of Nobodys, including several Twilight Thorns. Kirox sighed, then did the same thing as with the wall, only with Nobodys. THere was a creaking noise as the castle came into the very real possibility of imploding. Kirox, after the Nobodys were attached to the barrier, formed a larger one and slowly compressed it, smashing the Nobodies unliucky enough to be caught. Kirox soon stood in the center of a ball of bloody goop.

"Now we're done." Xemnas said, before opening a portal beneath Kirox. Kirox stood there for a moment, before Xemnas said, "You, however, have only just begun."

* * *

><p><strong>Well, I apologize for the shortness. I do, however couldn't think of a better place to stop this chapter. I'm close, but not quite 1000 words, but other chapters will be!<strong>

**Z: Wow, why are you so obsessed with reaching one thousand words?**

**Me: Because I am. So there.**

**Anyway, that's all for now, folks!**

**-Dragginninja**

**UPDATE: On 4/28**

**I apologize for not updating with a new chapter today. Just letting you people know! And the Th Nxt Mrnng thing was on purpose.**


	3. Training

**Well, here I am again. Hopefully this weekend will be better than the last, as my stepmother is leaving town! :)**

**Z: Believe me. His stepmom is a bitch.**

**Xemnas: Indeed.**

**Me: Gah! How in the world did you find me?**

**Xem: your location chip you loaned me.**

**me: Well, what are you doing here?**

**Xem: I believe that this belongs to you.**

***Drags out Kirox***

**Kirox: Hey Zexion, hey Demyx. How's life treating you?**

**Z: Pretty good. You?**

**K: Well, Mansex's initiation was hard as hell. But other than that, yeah.**

**Me: Well, Kirox, it's time to continue with the story. And I don't own anything. Except Kirox.**

**K: HOW THE HELL IS IT YOU OWN ME?**

**Me: I own your soul! Mwahahaha! Now, slap yourself.**

**K: I hate you, so much.**

**Me: Actually, your a manifestation of my personality, so hah!**

* * *

><p>RECAP: Now we're done." Xemnas said, before opening a portal beneath Kirox. Kirox stood there for a moment, before Xemnas said, "You, however, have only just begun."<p>

On to the main story!

Kirox walked into his room, after Xemnas's "training," which was essentially him being forced to fight wave after wave of Orcus Heartless. Which were level 99. WITH INFINITE HEALTH. Very annoying. Eventually Kirox killed them by reversing gravity, and sending them out into space. He was fairly certain that one said, "I'm in space!"

Kirox, when he entered his room, he saw that for some reason Zexion was in there, and Demyx was attempting to get him to do.. Something. Kirox didn't know what.

"why are you two in my room?" Kirox asked them. "I was looking for help, as this idiot kept begging me to read Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring to him, so he could compare it to the movie." Zexion explained. "Well, that must be annoying. I had two siblings and 3 siblings that weren't related to me. The majority of them were jerks to me." Kirox said, before sitting on his bed. "Wow. You had a sucky childhood." Zexion said. "Yes. Yes I did." Kirox told him, and then opened a wormhole (Different than a Dark Portal, or Corridor of Darkness. it sucks things into it. Except Kirox.) to the kitchen, and got some food before passing through in the opposite direction. He sat on his bed, and then layed down. He looked around him. "How did I end up here?" He asked himself. He wasn't tired, so he decided to look around the castle more. He left his room as Zexion was being dragged by Demyx towards his room. "Gravity Bind!" Kirox shouted, and launched an orb of darkness out of his hand that flipped the hallway so that it was pointed in the direction it came from. Zexion and Demyx began to slide backwards, Kirox manipulating the gravity so that a spike formed in the floor under Zexion and Demyx. They grabbed them, and hung onto them while the floor slowly changed back to normal.

After the floor did, Kirox walked over to them and grabbed them. "What on Gaia is going on?" He asked them. "I want Zexy to play a game with me!" Demyx almost yelled. "I told you, never to call me that!" Zexion said, before throwing illusions at him. Demyx was unable to block them as they had no physical form, but that didn't stop him from trying. He pulled up a water shield, and Kirox took that opportunity to absorb more water ability energy from him. "Hey!" Demyx yelled as he felt energy draining. Kirox hit him with a concussion. Low power, of course. Demyx flew backwards, and hit the wall at the end of the hallway. Kirox teleported over to him, and helped him up, before looking at Zexion.

"You mind not talking as much?" he asked Demyx. "Okay." Demyx agreed, lying on the ground. Kirox picked him up, and then set him on his feet an brushed off his coat.

Kirox then teleported to Twilight Town, and accidentally brought Zexion and Demyx with him. "What exactly are we doing here?" Zexion asked. "I'd brought myself here to get some ice cream." Kirox said. "Ice cream!" Demyx yelled. "Can we please get some?" he begged Zexion. "Fine!" Zexion grumbled. Kirox grabbed ice cream from a vendor, and then teleported himself, and them, to the World that Never Was, onto the highest point on Memory's Skyscraper. Kirox had gotten mint chocolate chip, Demyx Sea-salt ice cream, and Zexion twist frozen yogurt. As they slowly ate their ice cream, Xigbar popped out of nowhere, and as he floated upside down, and Kirox teleported upside down. He grabbed Xigbar, and threw him into a portal. Kirox then finished his ice cream and then teleported to the Grey Area.

Saix was there, and began talking to Kirox. "Hello, 13. I see that you have settled in nicely." Saix said, emotionless. "Hello 7. I have a video that you might want to see." Kirox said, pulling out his video camera and showing Saix the video he made.

"Where did you get this?" Saix asked, as he watched the video with a growing sense of horror. "Well, I just so happened to follow this music I heard, and it lead to your room." Kirox told him smugly. "Damn it!" Saix yelled, pissed at Kirox. "Wanna try and take me?" Kirox asked, smirking. "Not really, as I now that you will take it as an opportunity to copy more of my abilities, but I'm angry, so hell yeah!" Saix yelled, before Kirox sucked him into a wormhole. "Fuck you!" Saix yelled, as he was sucked into it. "No! Fuck you!" Kirox said, as he let himself go too.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, here's another chapter! Sorry for lack of updates, I'd forgotten the thing i write these on at my house yesterday. I hate my Science teacher. She's a fucking bitch.<strong>

**Z: She really is.**

**B: I wasn't there. Zexion is in his class though.**

**K: Why do you go to school, Zexion?**

**Z: I have too. I'm only 17, to be honest.**

**K: Wow. You're young.**

**D: I'm only 20.**

**K: We all know.**

**Me: Well anyway, we need to finish this up.**

**K: I agree. I'm fighting Saix next, right?**

**Me: Yeah. So yeah, Sorry for the late update. Hopefully I'll have another up later. Peace out, people.**

**See you later,**

**-Dragginninja**


	4. Fighting Saix and OWNING his ass

**And I'm back. Welcome to another exciting episode!**

**Wow. My life sucks. Just gonna say it. MY LIFE SUCKS! I'm gonna kill Vexen.**

**Z: No! You can't!**

**M: And why not?**

**Z: it wouldn't be Canon. Axel kill him in CoM, remember?**

**M: Damn it! I hate having to fit into Canon.**

**D: We all do. We all do.**

* * *

><p>RECAP:"Wanna try and take me?" Kirox asked, smirking. "Not really, as I now that you will take it as an opportunity to copy more of my abilities, but I'm angry, so hell yeah!" Saix yelled, before Kirox sucked him into a wormhole. "Fuck you!" Saix yelled, as he was sucked into it. "No! Fuck you!" Kirox said, as he let himself go too.<p>

Main StOrY tImE

Kirox, when he exited the wormhole, was in the Hall of Empty Melodies. Which is the place that you fight Xigbar in KH2. Kirox drew his energy blades, and Saix his Claymore. Except that it had turned into a giant banana. "Why on Gau e a giant banana as a weapon?" Kirox asked him. "Xemnas made it Mystery Gear Monday." Saix explained. "Well, I'd better activate mine." Kirox said, as he activated it. His spoof weapon was a pair of those fake lightsabers that you get at Wallmart. Saix began laughing at him. Kirox, instead of answering, fired several portals at him, which circled around him. Kirox ran through the one closest to him, and began running through them, slicing Saix as he ran through.

"Moon, shine down!" Saix yelled, as a blue aura surrounded him. He began berserking on Kirox, which he countered by flipping into the air, summoning Final Guns, and firing into a portal, his bullets flying at Saix. "Oh shi-" Saix had time to think, before the bullets hit him. He was pinned against the floor by the bullets, and Kirox opened a portal on the floor, which Saix slowly sank into. "I'll be taking this." Kirox said, as he pulled Saix's normal claymore out of his hand. It turned into a giant broadsword that looked similar to the basis to Cloud's First Tserugi. "I bid you adieu." Kirox said, giving a quick bow and changed the portal into a corridor and laughing as Saix was teleported to places unknown.

Kirox walked back to his room, and found both Saix and Xigbar there, who grabbed Kirox's arms and attempted to bring him somewhere. Kirox instead retaliated by launching shockwaves, which blasted them. Kirox walked back to his room, and locked it to Corridors, Portals and Wormholes. And the front door. NEVER forget to lock the front door. Kirox then opened his private portal, and left to his cave. he replaced Final onto the shelf, and put the sword on another. He went to his ACTUAL bedroom, which there was another portal too in the cave. It was floating in space, with oxygen only because of the small portals that were there, giving the airtight room oxygen. Kirox curled up on his bed, and went to sleep.

The next morning..

Kirox stretched, and looked out his reinforced window/ porthole. He opened the door, and walked outside. He found the nearest person, and asked them where he was.

Kirox was told that he was near Kirkwall, in the Free Marches. Kirox walked around the city, as he remembered that Lunavier had gone to Kirkwall. Kirox walked around, and then saw a man with black hair and blue eyes, followed by an elf, another human, and a dwarf with a crossbow. Kirox decided to talk to him. He walked up to the man, and said. "Hello. My name is Kirox."

The man looked around for a moment, and then said, "Hello to you as well. I am Dragon. Dragon Hawke. I go

by Hawke, though. I am the Champion of this fair city." "Varrik Tethras, at your service." the dwarf said. "Anders. Pleased to make your aquantance." The other human said, shaking Kirox's hand. "I'm Merrill. Nice to meet you." the Elf said, blushing slightly. "Don't mind Merrill. She's always like that." Hawke told him. "Merrill, Merrill. Why does that name sound familiar?" Kirox asked himself, before remembering. "Oh yeah! Ben had mentioned you some when I'd been traveling with him!" Kirox realized.

Merrill's face had gone white. "Ben, Ben who?" she asked him. "Benedict Mahariel was his full name, if I remember correctly." Kirox said. "By the way, do you happen to know here I could find the woman named Lunavier? We haven't spoken for a while." Kirox asked. This time, it had been Anders whose face had gone white. "I do know her." Hawke said, nodding. "Do you know where she is?" Kirox asked, hopeful. "Yes, I do. But, I have a question. How is it that you know her?" Hawke asked him. Kirox would have been angry, except that he could only remember the emotion.

"Honestly? I a friend of her brother. And we traveled together with Ben, to save the world from the darkspawn." Kirox answered. "Okay. I'll bring you to her." Hawke answered, then walked off. Kirox followed him.

While in the marketplace, or as Hawke called it, Hightown, Hawke began talking to a man. The general gist was that the man was from Antiva, and was hunting an assassin. He had apparently taken refuge with the Dalish. Kirox began heading in the direction of them, and, soon enough, arrived at a camp on top of a mountain.

Hawke, who had gone with, along with the others in the party, began speaking to one of the elves in the camp, and asking about the assassin. Kirox smelled something familiar and walked into a cave, where he was attacked by a giant insect looking thing. Kirox pulled out his newest weapon, the sword, and attacked, literally ripping the legs off of the beast. He finished by ripping the head off and throwing it onto the ground. Kirox stood there as Hawke, Anders, Varrik and Merrill arrived. Someone walked out of a doorway, and Kirox was barely surprised at who it was.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, I'm glad that I got another chapter down! if you've played DA2, then you know who it is that appears. Woo for him! he's my favorite character.<strong>

**Z: he's mine too**

**D: He's funny.**

**K: I know that he's my favorite.**

**m: Well, after that, I bring, THE BOARD OF RECOGNITION! AKA the Dragginninja board of recommended stories/authors.**

**BOARD OF RECOGNITION: Stories**

**1. _My Black Dahlia_ by Kutlassrocker.**

**2. _How Birth by Sleep should have ended_ by the Masked Wanderer.**

**3. _I've Been What?_ by Green Tabby Cat.**

**4. _Kingdom Hearts Spoof_ by Braidedtissues**

**5. _Fowl Shorts_ by Kitsune Heart**

**6. _Nobody's Heartless: Lykas's Tale_ by Lykas**

**7. _Nocturne's Return_ by Princess of Rose**

**8. _Nocturne's Return: Revamped_ by PoR**

**BOARD OF RECOGNITION: Authors**

**1. Kutlassrocker**

**2. GreenTabbyCat**

**3. Kitsune Heart**

**4. Princess of Rose**

**5. Yamiyugi4ever**

**6. Assorted authors I cannot remember the names of**

**Peace out for now,**

**-Dragginninja**


	5. LUNAVIER! And DemDem randomness

**Hello! I plan to make up for not posting yesterday by posting today instead. I know I can't post tomorrow, due to not being able to type at my dad's house. I know, it sucks.**

**Z: It does, believe me.**

**D: I know, right.**

**M: Well, anyway, i need to work on this story.**

* * *

><p><em>RECAP:Kirox stood there as Hawke, Anders, Varric and Merrill arrived. Someone walked out of a doorway, and Kirox was barely surprised at who it was.<em>

Kirox looked at the man. Or more specifically, elf. "Well, this I did not expect. Hello, Kirox." the elf said. "Zevran. Nice to see you again. It's been six years. Ever since we helped stop the blight. Well, more of I stopped it, and Ben got all the credit. The Archdemon was nearly dead when he arrived, after all." Kirox laughed. "I know. I was there."Zevran said. "Really? I'd thought that all you were good for was jokes." Kirox joked.

Zevran laughed. "Oh yeah, I forgot to introduce you. This is Zevran. I am honestly unsure what his last name is. But he USED to be an assassin. I believe that the people you were talking to were actually Antivan Crows that want to kill him for leaving." Kirox explained.

"Well, any friend of Kirox is a friend of mine." Kirox said. He was acting, but the emptyness was inside. He looked at Hawke, and then teleported behind them. "Hi again." He said. Everyone whirled around. "How did you do that?" Hawke asked him. "I'm magic." He said. "See?" he asked, as he summoned his weapons and began teleporting around Hawke. He also altered gravity and flipped them upside down. Hawke countered by flipping himself back to normal, as he altered gravity as well. "I see that you're a force mage." Kirox said, before making copies of himself. "These are weaker, but I can make as many as I want." He said. The clones had no faces, until Hawke touched it. It then got a face identical to his, and walked back to Kirox, where he absorbed it. Kirox then asked where Lunavier was. Hawke told him the general location, and Kirox opened a wormhole, teleporting everyone there.

Kirox found himself in a bar, and looked around. He saw Lunavier, now in her early 20s, sitting at a bar next to another girl, who looked vaguely familiar. Kirox walked up to Lunavier, and tapped her on the shoulder, then turned invisible. He silently watched as she whirled around, hand reaching for her sword/bow/swords/daggers. he snickered lightly, but was as saddened as he could be that she was that tense. he revealed himself and tapped her again, on the opposite side. She, knowing the trick, looked directly into Kirox's mirthful face. "Kirox!" she squealed, and attempted to glomp him. She was hindered by the bar chair, however, and was unable to. Kirox teleported the stool out of the way, and she was able to hug him properly. "it's been years, but I've always hoped to see you again." She said, as she noticed Hawke. "Hi Hawke!" she said. "Hi Lun." he answered. Kirox quirked an eyebrow. "Lun?" He asked.

"Yeah, It's Varric's nickname for me. He nicknames every girl he knows well." She explained. "Merrill's is Daisy, for one." She told him. "I see. So, your nickname is a shortened form of your name, huh?" He asked sarcastically. "Cut the sarcasm." she complained. "I can't cut that out of my personality, sorry." Kirox said, fake-sadly. "Again, cut the sarcasm and jokes. How have you been for the last six years?" Lun asked Kirox. "I've been around," He said sarcastically. "Lost my Keyblade-wielding ability and my heart, but I'm not bad, to be truthful." He said.

"You're a Heartless?" She asked him, shocked. "No, I'm not. I'm a Nobody. The empty shell left behind." Kirox said. "The main difference is that A, I don't age, and B, I can't feel true emotions. Unfortunately, Your brother did also, as well as Arlene, Lurod and Myde." Kirox said as sadly as possible.

Unsurprisingly, Lunavier freaked. "How! How the hell did it happen?" She asked. "Well, I don't know. But we're in an Organization that's dedicated to get back our hearts." Kirox told her. "Also, just a warning. Xorik made a different Nobody." He warned her. "I see. Thanks for the warning." she said, before Kirox said, "Now, can you PLEASE get off me?" He asked. "Oh, sure." she said, as she did so. "So how's your life been?" He asked, and a Corridor opened and Zexion and Demyx stepped out. Demyx started to talk, but then saw Lunavier. His mouth dropped open, and Lunavier saw and tackled him with a cry of, "Myde!"

"See?" Kirox asked, gesturing towards their identical cloaks. "Hello Kirox. The superior wanted to know where you were, and bring you back to the Castle." Zexion said. Then, looking at Lunavier, he asked, "Who's she?"

"This, Zexion, is an old friend of mine, Lunavier. She's also Marluxia's younger sister." Kirox told him, watching Zexion's face carefully. "Wow." Zexion said. "So, your part of this organization?" Lunavier asked, which Kirox nodded to her. "Okay, so, how you doing, Myde? It's been awhile." Actually, It's Demyx now. Everyone in the Organization has an X in their name. "Then why is Kirox's name the same?" She asked. "Well, it's because Kirox wasn't my original name. I'd changed it from Roki when my mother died." Kirox told her. "I see." she said.

(A/N: Time for Demyx randomness!)

Demyx, out of nowhere grabbed his sitar, and began strumming Dr. Bombay's '"My Sitar," song.

_Hutal Hutala Hutala Hey_  
><em>Playing my sitar everyday<em>  
><em>Hutala Hutala Hutala Ho<em>  
><em>Won't stop playing, no no no<em>  
><em>Faster and faster fast it goes<em>  
><em>Playing the sitar with my toes<em>  
><em>Hutalahey Hutalahey<em>  
><em>Hutalahey, oh<em>  
><em>Oheyoh<em>  
><em>I like my sitar<em>  
><em>I like my sitar<em>  
><em>I play the sitar, sitar<em>  
><em>Wherever I go<em>  
><em>Oheyoh<em>  
><em>I like my sitar<em>  
><em>I like my sitar<em>  
><em>I play the sitar, sitar<em>  
><em>Wherever I go<em>  
><em>Oheyoh<em>  
><em>I play the sitar, sitar<em>  
><em>Wherever I go<em>  
><em>Oheyoh<em>  
><em>I play the sitar, sitar<em>  
><em>Wherever I go<em>  
><em>Hutal Hutala Hutala Hey<em>  
><em>Play my sitar night and day<em>  
><em>Hutala Hutala Hutala Ho<em>  
><em>Conect it to my stereo<em>  
><em>Faster and faster fast it goes<em>  
><em>Playing the sitar with my toes<em>  
><em>Hutalahey Hutalahey<em>  
><em>Hutalahey, oh<em>  
><em>Oheyoh<em>

As he neared the second verse, everyone was staring at him. He merely ignored everyone, and Kirox shrugged before summoning HIS sitar, Sanctuary, and began to play too. Zexion Facepalmed.

_I like my sitar_  
><em>I like my sitar<em>  
><em>I play the sitar, sitar<em>  
><em>Wherever I go<em>  
><em>Oheyoh<em>  
><em>I like my sitar<em>  
><em>I like my sitar<em>  
><em>I play the sitar, sitar<em>  
><em>Wherever I go<em>  
><em>Oheyoh<em>  
><em>I like my sitar<em>  
><em>I like my sitar<em>  
><em>I play the sitar, sitar<em>  
><em>Wherever I go<em>  
><em>Oheyoh<em>  
><em>I like my sitar<em>  
><em>I like my sitar<em>  
><em>I play the sitar, sitar<em>  
><em>Wherever I go<em>  
><em>Oheyoh<em>  
><em>I play the sitar, sitar<em>  
><em>Wherever I go<em>  
><em>Oheyoh<em>  
><em>I play the sitar, sitar<em>  
><em>Wherever I go<em>  
><em>Faster and faster fast it goes<em>  
><em>Faster and faster fast it goes<em>  
><em>Faster and faster fast it goes<em>  
><em>Playing the sitar with my toes<em>  
><em>Hutalahey Hutalahey<em>  
><em>Hutalahey, oh<em>  
><em>Oheyoh<em>  
><em>I like my sitar<em>  
><em>I like my sitar<em>  
><em>I play the sitar, sitar<em>  
><em>Wherever I go<em>  
><em>Oheyoh<em>  
><em>I like my sitar<em>  
><em>I like my sitar<em>  
><em>I play the sitar, sitar<em>  
><em>Wherever I go<em>  
><em>Oheyoh<em>  
><em>I like my sitar<em>  
><em>I like my sitar<em>  
><em>I play the sitar, sitar<em>  
><em>Wherever I go<em>  
><em>Oheyoh<em>

_I like my sitar_  
><em>I like my sitar<em>  
><em>I play the sitar, sitar<em>  
><em>Wherever I go<em>  
><em>Oheyoh<em>  
><em>I like my sitar<em>  
><em>I like my sitar<em>  
><em>I play the sitar, sitar<em>  
><em>Wherever I go<em>  
><em>Oheyoh<em>

After the song was over, Zexion smacked them both on the back of the head. "Let's go." he said, opening a portal. All three walked through, and Lunavier jumped in after them.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh noes! What havoc will Lunavier cause in the World that Never Was? Find out next week, on Nobody's Heartless: Organization Days! Wooh!<strong>

**Z: She is fairly overexcited.**

**D: I like her!**

**Z: That's because she acts like you, fool.**

**Me: Well, we'd better post this.**

**Z: i agree.**

**Me: "My Sitar" belongs to Dr. Bombay, not me.**

**See you later,**

**Dragginninja**


	6. Messin with Marly

**Well, here's a chapter straight from the schools In House Suspension. Believe me, I don't want to be here. But, I have read some new books lately, and voala, inspiration! Here we go.**

* * *

><p>Kirox, Zexion and Demyx walked out of the portal, Lunavier being teleported to a different area in the castle. Xemnas was there, and attempted to slam Kirox into the wall, but instead slid through Kirox as if he wasn't there. Kirox looked at himself, and saw that he was insubstantial. How that was possible, he had no clue.<p>

Kirox stepped forward, and teleported several feet, sliding to a halt. "Again, this is very strange." he said, jumping, which caused him to teleport up to the next level. He sat still for a few minuets, and eventually he solidified. Xemnas attempted to hit him again, but this time Kirox warped out of the was, causing Xemnas to hit the wall again. Kirox stood there for a moment, before laughing and walking towards the kitchen.

Lunavier ran around the castle, looking for her older brother. She ran past Arlene and Lurod, yelling out, "hi!" as she went past. She eventually ran past an area that had flowers on it. She ran inside, and saw her brother in a pink room. There was a large assortment of hair care products, as well as make-up and other products. On a large, pink bed with flower embellishment, was Lumaire himself. He was currently taking a nap, wearing flower pajamas. Lunavier snickered, and then tackled him. "What in the-" was his cry, before hitting the floor with a loud THUNK!

When Marluxia saw who it was, he growled a warning. "Lunavier-" he bean, but was stopped by Lunavier hugging him as hard as possible. Which, for a deadly warrior, was VERY strong. Marluxia's eyes bulged slightly. "Get off me!" He managed to gasp out, unable to breath.

Lunavier hopped off, and Marluxia took out Graceful Dahlia, and got into his battle stance. "Never do that again." He said. "Or what, big bro?" Lunavier asked back, taking out her sword and putting it into two-sword state. She got into a stance similar to Kirox's. Xemnas randomly appeared, muttered "no fighting in the rooms." before making a wormhole that teleported them to Halloween Town. Marluxia was in his Org. XIII cloak, and Lunavier in her clothes. They charged at each other.

Kirox, who had decided to wander around various worlds after he had finished eating, found himself in Halloween Town as well. He followed the sounds of fighting, and observed Lunavier and Marluxia's duel, while invisible. He decided to mess with them a little, and made the ground around them form into a box around them. Then he started to mess with gravity.

He flipped the box upside down, and reversed their gravity, making them turn upside down. He then made the box do numerous flips, rattling them.

He then slammed it into the ground, before making it much hotter in there, temperature wise. He also put several chunks of ice there, before finishing by flinging it into the air, and dissolving the box. Marluxia literally flew beside Kirox, who gave them a polite wave as they sailed by.

"Dammit thirteen!" Marluxia yelled as he flew past. Kirox opened a Corridor in front of Marluxia, who flew into it and back to the castle, and then teleported Lunavier back to Kirkwall. He then went back to the castle himself. Unknown to him, once Lunavier has been to a place, she can teleport there.

He went back to his room, and walked around for a bit, before heading to the library. He saw Zexion there, as well as Demyx, who, as usual, was trying to get Zexion to talk to him. Kirox walked to the fiction shelf, and got the Warrior Heir book off of the shelf. He immersed himself in his reading.

Kirox ignored Demyx, before finally throwing a heavy book at him when he got too annoying. it knocked Demyx into a shelf, which several books fell off of. Demyx picked up a book, The Fire Within by Chris D`lacy. Interested, he began reading it.

After about an hour had passed, Kirox looked up from his book, and looked around. He noticed that Demyx had left, along with all of the books in the Last Dragon series, and Zexion had fallen asleep with a book in his lap. Kirox looked at his biological clock, and estimated that it was about 11:30 at night. At some point, he'd dozed off. He walked back to his room, yawning. Out of nowhere, Lunavier glomped him AGAIN, just as Xemnas walked around a corner. At the sight of Kirox being tackled by a random girl, he stopped and stared. "Please help in a nonlethal way." Kirox asked him, and Xemnas flung Lunavier against the wall and pinned her to the wall using various sharp objects going through her clothes. "Now, you will stay there until morning. Do you understand?" Xemnas asked her. "Yes." she answered. "Good. XIII, missions begin tomorrow. Do you understand?" Xemnas asked Kirox. "I understand, Superior." Kirox answered, before turning to Lunavier and warping the entire wall to the cages.

(A/N: The place Kairi is in in KH2.)

Kirox then walked to the kitchen to get dinner. As he was digging through the fridge, nothing was there. He turned to the phone and ordered Chinese food from some place in the Dark City called Hot Wok. About ten minutes later, he warped there and picked up his order of Sweet and Sour chicken with steamed rice and Soy Sauce. He warped back to his room, and began eating, starting by dousing everything with soy sauce and then picking up his chicken with his chopsticks. He ate the entire order, and then devoured the rice. Afterwards, he took a nap.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, Hello from the land of the ice and snow, with the midnight sun, where the hot springs glow. I have decided on a few new crossovers: Drakengard, as I've been planning that from the beginning, Fire World, the latest book in the Last Dragon series, and one in the Heir trilogy, which is a VERY good series. I recommend it. Also Eragon. And probably many more books and movies, possibly a trip into the future, either the Spirit Tracks LoZ or Twilight Princess. Vote, people! If not, I'll discontinue this. Probably not really, but I won't post! And I'm introducing a new section. Ask Me!<strong>

**What it is, is you can ask a question to Me, Kirox, Zexion or Demyx. You can also prank them. Anything for a review!**

**Peace out, people!**

**-Dragginninja**


	7. BOOKS! nom Co:pern:ica 1

**Here's a new chapter, again from the land of ISSP. I really don't like it here, as all of the boys in school apparently believe this stupid rumor that I masturbate in class. Which is an utter lie. I hate teenagers, as they will believe anything as long as it embarrasses someone who's not them. Question: Has ANYONE followed my recommendations? Anyone? At all? No? Sigh.**

* * *

><p>Kirox woke up from his sleep, and walked into the Grey Area, and saw Saix standing against the window, as usual. "Hey 7." Kirox said, as he walked up to him. Saix handed Kirox a clipboard that had Missions on it. Beside Kirox's name, the name of the mission was, "Investigate this New World." Kirox opened a portal to it after buying several things from the Moogle shop in the corner. Xemnas appeared, and spoke to Saix. They spoke to each other for a moment, before Saix began nodding. Xemnas walked over to Kirox and said, "Your friend that was captured in the castle will accompany you. Prepare for several days, as this is a large world." "Agreed, superior." Kirox said, and then teleported to the cells. "Hey Lun," Kirox said, before using magnet powers to take the weapons out of the wall, which flew into his outstretched hand. "Hey Kirox. What's up?" Lunavier asked him. "Mansex wants me to bring you along on your mission for some reason." Kirox told her, and she burst out laughing at Xemnas's more commonly used name. Kirox tossed her an Organization cloak, and they walked through the Corridor that Kirox made.<p>

They emerged in an area that appeared to be a field full of daisies. Kirox turned around, and a HUGE grey building was behind them, with several windows, and one, massive door. Kirox walked inside, and found that it was full of books. "Hello?" he called out. He walked around, and found that that was getting him nowhere. Eventually, he came to a large door that was partially open. Kirox walked through it, and found himself in the fiction section. He walked around a little, and found the book, "Inheritance" By Christian Poline. He opened it up, and found that it was the unreleased fourth book of the Inheritance Cycle!

He reluctantly put it back on the shelf and walked back towards the door. A young man that looked about Kirox's age ran towards the door, along with a young woman. Kirox decided to look further up the building.

As Kirox went further up the building, he saw a room with a window. He poked his head out, and nearly fell in shock. He was extremely high in the air, and realized that he must be at the 100th floor at least! He looked down, and could see that there were cars taking a man away, as well as Lunavier! He attempted to jump out of the window, but it squeezed tighter, as if preventing him. eventually he just teleported, and by that time it was too late. He appeared by the girl from before, and was surprised to see that there were two twin women, who appeared to be exactly the same. Kirox turned invisible and eavesdropped. Apparently the two were there to "Reassess" the "Librarium". Why they didn't just call it a library, Kirox didn't know. The two women were cruel, and Kirox fought the urge to kill them, as they might be important, and his mission was observation.

Later that night, he realized, he needed to change his outlook. The girl was being treated like a slave! Kirox waited until the "Aunts" had fallen asleep and then followed the girl. She had lain down in a hammock, and Kirox walked up, very quiet. "Hello." he whispered. The girl immediately sat up. "Who's there?" she asked, confused. Kirox slowly revealed himself, having hidden his coat, he was wearing his black jeans, boots, and t-shirt. He started with his smile, feeling very much like the Cheshire Cat.

"Who are you?" She asked him. "My name is Kirox. I don't remember my last name, as it has been years since I used it." Kirox told her, enjoying her confusion. "I'm Rosa. Short for Rosanna. Nice to meet you. But where did you come from?" She asked, confused. "I saw that you needed help, you see. I saw how those bitches were treating you, and I decided to go against my mission of recon and help you, you see. So tell me, what's your problem?" Kirox asked her. "How do I know I can trust you?" she asked him.

"To trust, or not to trust, I trust you'll decide." Kirox said, warping upside down when Rosa wasn't looking. Rosa attempted to do something, and her eyes widened in shock. "You have no auma!" she exclaimed, shocked. "And what on Gaia is an 'auma?'" Kirox asked, confused. "An auma is the force that surrounds every living thing. Even these books have auma to them." Rosa explained. "Listen to me. Let no one that you don't trust 100% know I'm here. Otherwise I'll leave to the upper floors. I need no doors. Do you know what those two are doing?" Kirox asked Rosa. "No." she replied. "Then I need you to find out, because I feel that's it's bad news for this library." Kirox told her. A bit of confusion filled her face, and she asked, "What's a library?"

Kirox facepalmed, and then explained, 'This building is a library." "No, this is a Librarium." "Library," "Librarium." "Whatever! I call it a library, you a librarium. Potato, potaato. Let's just go." Kirox said. "Do you have any spare beds?" Kirox asked. "Yeah, I'll show you." Rosa said, leading him to a hammock. Kirox opened a portal to the room where he'd left his cloak, and then used it as a blanket. He fell asleep slowly, worrying about Lunavier.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, here's another chapter! I'm doing good! In case you don't understand, this is happening in part II of Fire World, in the Last Dragon series. It's one of my favorites!<strong>

**Z: No questions...**

**D: I'm sad.**

**Z: We're emotionless beings! We can't get sad!**

**D: I still am.**

**Me: Anyway let's get going! Kirox is going to bring you to the Librarium one day, Zexion.**

**Z: Yay!**

**Me: Well, this is the Dragginninja signing off. Farewell till tomorrow,**

**-Dragginninja**


	8. Co:pern:ica 2

**Well, I'm back, in the land of the Refocus room. I hate this place. I really do.**

**Z: It sucks, you have to sit there for six hours, unable to do anything at all.**

**D: I'm traumatized by it.**

**K: No you aren't, Demyx. so chill out.**

**M: Anyway, we need to get on with the story!**

* * *

><p>Kirox woke up, and walked to a room with a window. He looked outside, and saw that there was no sign of anyone. He wondered what had happened to Lunavier. He didn't know, and decided to read. As he looked around the shelves, he saw that all of these books were nonfiction. He teleported to level forty three, and grabbed a book off the shelf, sitting cross-legged and reading his chosen book.<p>

After awhile, he looked out a window, and saw that it was dark. He then decided to research the history of the world, and headed to the nonfiction section. He picked up the first book he found on the subject, and began reading.

Kirox learned that the world was called Co:pern:ica and everyone had things called "Fain", which allowed them to mentally link to each other, and construct things out of nothing. He also learned that the majority of people in the world were "Constructs," and essentially were created people, which had their own personality. There were also naturally created people, which generally had weaker Fain than constructs.

Kirox was a Nobody, which no one had seen before. He began testing if he had a Fain, and found that he was able to create anything. He "Imagineered" a heavy silver ring, which had a dragon emblem on it. He also re-created the sword that he had found, as well as Calamitous Melodies. He couldn't, however, actually summon it freely.

Kirox placed Calamitous Melodies on his back, as well as the sword, which he STILL needed to name, and climbed up the library. Eventually, he reached the top, which had a glass dome on it. He had passed numerous of those "firebirds", which didn't see him due to his invisible ability.

He looked around inside it, and the oxygen was getting thin. He walked to the edge of the building, and looked down. Kirox, bored, decided to go skydiving. He imagineered himself a hang-glider. He hooked himself on, and hopped off.

He flew through the air, and both shocked and scared numerous firebirds, who flew around him. Kirox had always had a fascination with flying. He decided to have more fun, and imagineered himself a pair of wings. He unclipped himself from the hang glider, and fell in a steep dive.

At the last moment, He unfurled is wings, pulling out of the dive with a loud whoosh. The loop sent him high into the air, and he hovered on white wings, which seemed at odds with his black cloak, which he was still wearing. He flew higher, and realized that the firebirds wanted him to follow them.

All but one, a smaller cream colored one that was female, left somewhere. Kirox followed her, and she took him to the top of the Librarium. There was a window open on one side of the glass dome, and the firebird lead him inside. The firebird closed the window, and Kirox stepped into the center of the room. Instantly, a whispering surrounded him. Kirox lifted himself up into the air, somehow not using his wings, which had disappeared back into wherever they had come from. "Who, and what, are you?" the whispering voice asked him.

"My name is Kirox. I honestly don't remember my last name. I am a being called a Nobody, sent here to find out more about your world by Organization XIII." Without his conscious being aware of it, he thought those words, and the presence heard him. "We see... I sensed no intention to lie, so we will tell you who we are. We are the Higher, the leaders of this planet. I will tell you where your friend was taken." The presence "said".

"What is the Higher?" Kirox thought/spoke. "We Higher are the ones who shape the Grand Design. Few are those who can imagineer outside of it, and those are called Ec:centric. We are those who evolved their Fain beyond bodies. Your friend is in the Dead Lands, just so you know, near a place called the Isle of Alavon." the Higher told Kirox. "And the proper term for this is "Commingling, Kirox." the Higher "Chuckled",

Kirox left the glass dome, and jumped off the side of the building, falling straight down. He imagineered his wings back, and flew in the direction that the Higher had pointed out. Before he got too far, however, he saw one of the cars from before heading back towards the Librarium. he dispelled his wings, and opened a portal onto the cars roof, making his fall have the force of stepping down from a step. He imagineered his boots sticky, and hitched a ride without alerting those inside. As it flew towards the Librarium, Kirox saw that there was a fire on one of the ground floors. Kirox teleported there immediately.

When he did, he saw that the two aunts from before were fighting over a pad of some sort. Rosa was unconscious, with three long scratches on her arm. There were two firebirds trapped in cages, and Kirox blasted both Aunts with a concussion, which sent them flying backwards. Kirox was looking at the pad, when one of the Aunts tackled him, knocking it out of his hands. The pad released something, which flew into Rosa's wound. Kirox heard one of the aunts yell, "You've marked her with the sign of Agawin, you fool!" At the one who tackled him, before both fled.

Kirox put out the fire with blasts of ice, helped by the man who had been in the car Kirox had been riding on top of. "I'm Kirox." Kirox told him, as a way of introduction. "Nice to meet you. I'm-"

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, I am going to be that much of a jerk. It's fun. THIS IS FOR ONLY TWO PEOPLE REVIEWING! Kutlassrocker, I can just imagine Zexion facepalming because of that, can't you?<strong>

**Z: What exactly is a facepalm?**

**D: You don't know what a facepalm is? Where have you been, under a rock?**

**M: It's when something stupid happens that embarrasses you, and you slap yourself. In the face.**

**Z: I see.**

**Me: Well, I need to go to work on the next chapter! Woot for me!**

**See you later,**

**-Dragginninja**


	9. Co:Pern:ica 3

**Well, Here's another chapter! Wooh! I say Nomg! I'm very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very BORED!**

**Z: That was a LOT of Verys.**

**D: *Falls unconscious due to to many Very***

**Z: Demyx? Demyx? Dem-Dem!**

**D: *Snores***

**Me: Well, looks like Demyx is asleep, so we get a good break!**

**RECAP:**

_**Kirox put out the fire with blasts of ice, helped by the man who had been in the car Kirox had been riding on top of. "I'm Kirox." Kirox told him, as a way of introduction. "Nice to meet you. I'm-"**_

* * *

><p>"I'm David. David Merryman." the man told Kirox. "Nice to meet you. I saw you before, but didn't get to talk to you." Kirox told him. "When were you here?" David asked him. "I'd been on one of the upper floors, and my friend was kidnapped! Right before you left. I talked to Rosa, and besides, I just dislike when people are jerks to people. That's why I helped out." Kirox told him. "I know where my friend is, as some being known as "The Higher," told me where she was. David's eyes widened in shock. "You've met the Higher? Where is it?" David asked him, almost begging. "It's at the very top of the library, why?" Kirox asked. "What's a library?" David asked Kirox. "A library is a building where books are stored. This place, for instance, is a library. I don't get why you people call it a librarium." Kirox told him.<p>

Rosa stirred. Kirox was shoved out of the way by David, who crouched next to him. "D-David?" she asked. "Yeah, It's me." David said. Rosa randomly slapped him as hard as she could. "what was that for?" David asked, angry. "For abandoning me! I said that if you left, then I wouldn't want you back!" David explained why he had left, using numerous words that had a colon in them.

"And hello to you to, Kirox." Rosa said, waving slightly. Kirox inclined his head slightly. "I've got to go get my friend. I'll be back later. I don't know how long, exactly." he said, leaving and re-forming his wings, before taking off.

Kirox flew for multiple days, eventually being overtaken by two cars, one of which he stuck onto. He bent down on it, and it sped towards a distant beacon, which Kirox could see in the distance. Kirox made it so that he would stay hooked on, and took a nap.

Kirox woke up when the vehicle slowed. He looked around, and saw that he was in a swamp, and there was a large fire. He turned invisible, deciding to hide and see what was going on. The people in the car got out, and were all identical, except for patterns on their ties. Out of nowhere, someone jumped up, and the robots began chasing, only for one to fall into the swamp, becoming stuck. The other stayed still for a moment, and something appeared that showed the dry ground.

The one stuck somehow began to rise, only to be attacked by numerous people, including Lunavier, who had discarded her cloak. Kirox threw the sword to her, and she grabbed it as it seemingly appeared out of nowhere. The other car began to float, and Kirox leapt onto it, and wrenched the machine out. It attempted to shoot him with something, but it bounced off Kirox's reflect, hitting it. Kirox threw he smoking remains out, and landed the vehicle, but not before shooting the remaining droids. He settled it on the ground, and hopped out. Everyone there stared at the man who had appeared out of nowhere, except Lunavier, who threw Kirox his sword back like it was a dagger.

Kirox shot up his hand and caught the weapon, spinning it before placing it back on his back. He ignored everything except Lunavier, and opened a portal, picking her up and carrying her through to the World that Never Was.

When Kirox and Lunavier arrived, Saix was waiting in the Grey Area. Kirox put another cloak on her, and put her back in Kirkwall. "Hello 7." Kirox said to Saix. "I see that you have completed your mission. Good." Saix replied, before Kirox summoned his weapons. "Wanna rematch?" He asked, grinning. "I have been training nonstop. You will not defeat me again, 13." Saix warned. Kirox summoned his sword-claymore he had gained the last time he won. Saix opened a portal to his quarters, which had a large window that would be perfect for viewing the moon. Both Kirox and Saix charged up energy, with Saix making the first move.

Saix burst into blue flames, and Kirox did the same. Kirox's sword split down the middle, energy crackling fiercely in the hollow left. Saix's claymore had grown larger, the spiked widening. "I shall leave you," Saix said, charging at Kirox. He jumped into the air and began slamming it into the ground, sending out shockwaves. "WITH NOTHING!" he yelled, as he finished the move by jumping back, and while still in the air, throwing his claymore at Kirox.

Kirox grabbed the handle in his left hand, and then began floating around on it, zooming towards Saix. The Wannabe werewolf's eyes widened as he had enough time to think, "Holy Shit!" before Kirox unleashed a flurry of blows, eventually knocking Saix into the air and sending him crashing to the floor with a smash that sent shockwaves out, slamming Saix out of berserker mode. "That's all the strength you have? Your pathetic!" Kirox yelled, hanging from the sword he had, which was stabbed into the ceiling. He let go, ripping it free before falling towards Saix, who was defenseless.

At the last moment, Saix was able to re-summon his claymore, barely in time to fend off the blow that would have killed him.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, long chapter. I could delete some of the "very" from the beginning, but that was a true statement. I am honestly very bored. So yeah, I NEED REVIEWS! I have nine chapters, and three reviews. So yeah, Seriously.<strong>

**Z: He's super serial. Also, watch out for Man-bear-pig. Apparently, he's scary, according to South Park.**

**D: *Wakes up* Yawn. Hi people! What's up?**

**Me: Just finished another chapter. Oh, and Zexion.**

**Z: Yeah?**

**M: Do you read Twilight?**

**Z: I must admit, I have. It's a decent book. I don't understand the big commotion over the "Teams."**

**Twilight Fangirls: Let's get Sexy Zexy!**

**Z: Not the fangirls! Their horrible! They lock us in closets with each other! Help Dragon!**

**Me: *Makes Edward Cullen and Jacob Black appear***

**TF: OMG! *Insert super girly scream here* EDWARD! (Insert Jacob for about half)**

**EC&JB: Holy shit! Run run runaway!**

**TF: *Chase***

**Me: Honestly, for me it's neither. Essentially it's bestiality vs. Necrophilia.**

**Anyway, peace out, people!**

**-Dragginninja**


	10. Shattered Hearts

**Well, here's chapter three for today! I'm on a roll!**

**THIS EPISODE: Finishing the match with Saix. More stuffs. Introduces the "Many universes" theory, which I like.**

**MANY UNIVERSE THEORY:**

**Well, that is the many universe theory. And I need to get Xorik in here more...**

**RECAP:**

_**He let go, ripping it free before falling towards Saix, who was defenseless.**_

_**At the last moment, Saix was able to re-summon his claymore, barely in time to fend off the blow that would have killed him.**_

* * *

><p>Saix was both saved and hurt by his claymore. One of the spikes impaled him where his heart would be if he had it. He took it out and broke a potions bottle over his head. He then sliced Kirox from head to foot, causing him to fly backwards.<p>

Saix was still very hurt, and Kirox took an opportunity to cast heal on himself. Kirox then pointed his sword at the wounded Saix, and caused a red rune of apocalypse to form in the air behind him. Kirox shot light from his weapon,("Ragnarok") which sealed Saix and Kirox in an inpenitrable barrier, which Kirox made transport he and Saix to an alternate universe, where they were floating in mid-air. Kirox then charged up energy from his Keyblade, and launched numerous blasts of lightning at Saix, yelling: "Shooting gallery, motherfucker!" Saix ran around to avoid the lightning, and Kirox pulled a duel disk out of nowhere, and activated the ability, "Wattcine," which heals you for every point of electric damage you do. Saix began to get desperate, as he slowly had his health sapped by lightning, healing Kirox. Kirox then began to fire fire as well, and cause ice chunks to come out of the floor and ceiling.

Kirox eventually switched to Final Guns and began to shoot Saix with the bullets, laughing the whole time. Kirox eventually sealed off the section Saix as in, and sent it back to the regular dimension.

He dismissed the section he was in, and he walked around the alternate World that Never Was. He entered the throne room, and saw a strange man holding swords identical to His own to Xigbar's neck, before jumping off and warping away, as well as Luxord, Axel, Demyx and two members Kirox didn't know, which was strange. Kirox walked into the Throne Room himself. "Who on Earth are you?" Xemnas asked from his perch. "So, in this dimension there are fourteen members, curious." Kirox said, looking around the room and noting the differences.

The thrones were placed slightly closer together, to make room for the extra. "Let me repeat my question: Who on Earth are you?" Xemnas asked, getting visibly annoyed. "I'm a visitor. Not to this world, this universe. How long has it been since the Fall, Xemnas?" Kirox asked him. "What do you mean, the Fall?" "The Fall of Radiant Garden. In my universe, it's been around six years. How long in this one?" Kiox asked, walking around the room. 10 years and around six months, last I checked." Xigbar told him. "But who are you?" Kirox smiled under his hood. "I am Kirox." He said, summoning his weapons while flipping back his hood, "Number Thirteen in this Organization in the dimension I'm from."

"So, in an alternate universe, your number thirteen. I find that odd." Saix said. "Shut up, ass-sucker." Kirox told him. "What did you call me?" Saix asked him, a dangerous hint in his voice. "Your an ass-sucker. You see an ass, and you suck it. Mainly Mansex's." Kirox said.

At this point, Saix was glowing with an animal rage. "Shut up, puppy." Kirox said, as he shot a low power concussion at Saix, knocking him out of his chair. Saix summoned his claymore and attacked Kirox, who flipped and stuck upside down, avoiding all of Saix's berserk attacks. Xemnas made a barrier to protect the thrones. Saix threw his claymore, and Kirox grabbed it, and began using Rising Moon. He also replaced his weapons with his Sword-claymore, before using both to utterly dominate Saix. Kirox, bored, decided to gain more powers. He then slowly drained power from the defeated Saix. Xemnas opened his mouth to say something, but Kirox teleported to Twilight Town first.

Kirox went to the Clock Tower, as he loved heights. He found Axel, Luxord, Demyx and the three strangers there, who were alarmed by Kirox's sudden appearance. Kirox removed his hood, and they relaxed slightly. He began speaking to the one who had weapons like him. "Hi. I'm Kirox. You are?" "John." he replied. "Nice to meet you. Well, as much as it can be." "True, but I have one question: are you with Organization XIII?" John asked him. "In a way, but I pissed off this one." Kirox told him. "What do you mean, 'this one?'" John asked him. Meaning, that I'm from an alternate universe, where the Organization isn't so evil." Kirox told him. "Summon your weapon, John." Kirox told him. "Why, do you want to fight?" John asked, summoning his weapons. "I see. You are my counterpart in this dimension." Kirox said. "What on Earth are you talking about?" John asked, confused. Kirox summoned his weapons, which were identical to John's.

"Holy crap! Where did you get those?" John asked, wondering. "I got these five years, or in this universe, ten years ago, when I became a Nobody. I used to use a Keyblade, though." Kirox told him. "I have it still, but I can't summon it properly. I can, however, if I spend enough time with someone who can. For instance, them." Kirox said, showing them Calamitous Melodies and gesturing towards the two unnamed nobodies. Kirox walked over to them, and began concentrating. After a few moments, Calamitous Melodies flashed into Kirox's hand. "Yes! I can use it again!" Kirox said, jumping into the air. "Anyway, I'd better get to my dimension. I hope I'll eventually come back, counterpart." Kirox told John as he opened a wormhole that looked very strange. Kirox stepped through, as John said, "Same here."

* * *

><p><strong>Well, the universe that this took place in is from Kingdom Hearts: Shattered Hearts by Kutlassrocker. It's a good story. Kutlassrocker owns John, he's his interpretation of the Mysterious Figure, same as Kirox is mine. YOU GOT THAT?<strong>

**D: Yeah! Draggin Doesn't own nothin!**

**Z: It's nothing, Demyx.**

**Me: Anyway, peace out!**

**-Dragginninja**


	11. More Alternate Universes! Xemnas battle

**Well hello. In case you people haven't read Kutlassrocker's stories, especially his newest one, A Heart Divided, then I have an announcement: Kirox and Xorik will be appearing in chapter 5 of his AU story, Her Scars as well as John, his character and star of KH: Shattered Heart. He made an appearance last chapter, after all. Also, i counted up my chapters in the entire Nobody's Heartless saga, and I have written 54 chapters, including this one! Also, last day of Refocus! I'm fucking sick of having to listen to country, which is about ALL that plays here in Lawton, Oklahoma. There are two good stations in Oklahoma. Those are 94.1 and 94.7. You wouldn't be able to tell I was from Oklahoma from the way I talk. Anyway, on to the story!**

**RECAP:**

_**After a few moments, Calamitous Melodies flashed into Kirox's hand. "Yes! I can use it again!" Kirox said, jumping into the air. "Anyway, I'd better get to my dimension. I hope I'll eventually come back, counterpart." Kirox told John as he opened a wormhole that looked very strange. Kirox stepped through, as John said, "Same here."**_

* * *

><p><em><em>Kirox stepped into the maelstrom of the wormhole. He was sucked through, and soon enough was back in the Grey Area of the Castle that Never Was, which had a major difference. Kingdom Hearts was in the sky. Kirox walked around the castle without a purpose, and was confronted by someone that he'd never seen before. He was a dark skinned young man with twisty black hair that seemed to suck in the light. Kirox looked at him, and then stuck out his hand. "I'm Kirox. Who the hell are you?"

"Names Xinck. XIV1V. Are you number XV?" Xinck asked Kirox. "No, I'm actually from an alternate dimension, where I'm number XIII." Kirox told him. "An alternate dimension? Interesting. In this dimension, Roxas is XIII." Xinck told him. "What's your title?" Xinck asked him. "I'll eventually have two names, as I have an alternate personality who also made a Nobody. His element is darkness, while mine is Void." Kirox told him, before adding, "My title is the Void Gazer." "the Fallen Deviant." Xinck replied, shaking his hand. "So, what on Earth are you doing here?" Xinck asked him. "Well, one of the things is waiting for Saix to cool down after I obliterated him for the second time. THe other is that I'm completing a survey on the differences in the different Organization XIII." Kirox told him.

"I see. So what exactly is Void?" Xinck asked him. "Essentially, it's the most powerful aspect of Nothing, and the one Xemnas has the least control of. It lets me make copies of everyone's weapons after I've either fought of hung out with them enough." Kirox answered him, waling around the castle. "What all weapons do you have?" Xinck asked him. "Well, I have my Keyblade from when I wasn't a Nobody, my weapons, a Sitar, a scythe, a claymore, arrowguns, and that's all I can think of for the moment." Kirox told him. Randomly, Xemnas appeared.

"Hello, 14. Who is this? And why does he wear one of our cloaks?" Xemnas asked. "My name is Kirox, Xemnas. I am actually from an alternate dimension, where I am number XIII in this fine Organization." Kirox told him. Xemnas's eye twitched. "What on Earth are you talking about?" Xemnas asked Kirox, looking confused. "I see that the plan to complete Kingdom Hearts is much further in this Universe." Kirox told him, before warping behind Xemnas. "In that reality, I'm the strongest member by far. I control Void." Kirox told him, flicking through his weapons randomly. "Really? Would you like to test that theory?" Xemnas asked, summoning his Ethereal Blades. Kirox responded by summoning his energy blades and getting into a fighting stance, before opening a wormhole, which collected everyone in the Organization and brought them to (Insert name here.) Kirox stood at one side of the field, Xemnas the other. Kirox teleported behind Xemnas, swinging hard before Xemnas jumped out of the way. Kirox took an opportunity to summon his multiple weapons, them floating in the air behind him. He cracked his neck, and the battle began.

Kirox began teleporting around the room, letting his Presence out, which attempted to drag everything out into Kirox. Including the organization members. Xemnas unleashed his presence as well, and Kirox, having faced it before, stood straight and continued walking around. The magnetism that Kirox was began to drag pieces of metal towards him, which he blocked, the pressure growing. By this point, neither contestant had moved, but the arena was already a mess.

Kirox flipped into the air, and summoned his arrowguns, beginning to fire them at Xemnas, yelling out Xigbar quotes as he did so. Kirox began to fire more and more bullets, it turning into a never-ending hail of bullets that tore into Xemnas. Or would have, had not Xemnas calmly raised his hand and summoned a barrier.

"I see that you are strong, indeed." Xemnas said. "Thanks for the compliment!" Kirox yelled, grabbing Hallowed Lotus and the unnamed claymore at the same time, and combining them so Kirox had a sword at the end of a scythe, the blade of which extended from over his shoulder, facing Xemnas. "He yelled out the classic quote, "All shall be lost to you!" And went berserk, his strength greatly increasing, until every blow was slamming huge craters in the ground. Kirox made an aura of Darkness surround him, and yelled out, "Dark Aura!" As he teleported around Xemnas, lunging at him with every strike, finally ending by slamming the blade of the scythe into the ground, before ripping out a huge chunk of the floor and hurling it at Xemnas.

Xemnas sliced the chunk in half, causing to randomly explode behind him. He didn't look at the explosion. Kirox then finished his berserking, Xemnas not grabbing his weapon, which allowed him to re-summon it.

He then incorporated the Final guns into it, flipping into the air and firing multiple bullets at Xemnas, which barely missed.

Kirox saw that Xemnas was running out of energy. Kirox, when Xemnas attacked next, leapt up, flipped, and slammed Xemnas in the back of the head with the blunt of the scythe, where the blade met the hilt.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, another chapter done! This time, Kirox is one of the early chapters of Organization 13: We Fit Because we Misfit, by... Someone. I don't remember their name right now. And he owns Xinck. I cut this in half, due to it being to long already, as well as "Dramatic effect." Anyway, check out Kutlassrocker's stories, as their awesome, and watch out for Kirox being in chapter 5 of Her Scars. I need to include Xorik in here more.<strong>

**Anyway, peace, homies!**

**-Dragginninja**


	12. Back to his universe

**well, welcome back, welcome back indeed. I see that I have NO QUESTIONS AT ALL! :(**

**Well, This makes 55. Also, SPREAD THE NON-YAOI PAIRINGS! Nearly ALL of the Kingdom Hearts Fanfiction, fanart, and more are Yaoi! It's not that I'm a homophobe, it's just that I don't really like the pairings. Now, if it SAID in the game that they were gay, I'd be okay. But it's always Soriku and Akuroku.**

**Z: Yeah! Spread the straightness! I'm not gay for Demyx! We don't even get along that well, honestly.**

**Anyway, on the the story!**

**RECAP:**

_**He then incorporated the Final guns into it, flipping into the air and firing multiple bullets at Xemnas, which barely missed. ****Kirox saw that Xemnas was running out of energy. Kirox, when Xemnas attacked next, leapt up, flipped, and slammed Xemnas in the back of the head with the blunt of the scythe, where the blade met the hilt.**_

* * *

><p><em><em>Kirox slammed the head of the scythe into Xemnas's head, sending him flying. However, he wasn't out of options yet. Kirox could hear him mumbling something, and then a bright light swept the room, and Xemnas was wearing an odd white-and-black cloak. "Kirox could hear Xinck talking to Axel, and heard him say, "ooh, he's forced Xemnas to Redux."

"What on Gaia is a Redux?" he thought to himself. Out of the sky, a blast of energy shot at Kirox, Who calmly summoned a reflect, while simultaneously angling it towards Xemnas, so it would bounce at him. Kirox grunted at the effort it took, as the blast was super powerful. Kirox attacked regardless, absorbing some of the beams power for himself. Kirox held out his normal weapons, and they formed into a circle.

"What are you doing?" Xemnas asked, slightly curious. Kirox answered by grinning, and firing a giant laser at Xemnas, leaving his enough time to think, "Oh shit-" before it hit him, and flung him at the wall.

Kirox formed an Apocalypse rune behind Xemnas, and then shot a Ragnarok attack which sealed the two in an inpenitrable shield. Kirox summoned Final Guns with his Omega Cannon. He began to shoot at Xemnas, both with Omega blasts, bullets, and lightning.

Kirox summoned a deck of cards, and made two huge cards appear, and then the symbols on them flipped randomly. Kirox felt, in a way, Xemnas hit one, and it was the negative one. Kirox turned the Superior into a die.

Kirox then pulled a bunch of cards out of the deck, and flung them at Xemnas-die, before dismissing the barrier and making another, smaller one around Himself. He was about to transport himself back to his own dimension, but decided not to. He kinda wanted to be friends with Xinck, to be honest.

Xemnas, by this time, had changed back to charged up some energy, and then fired a tornado at Xemnas, and then lit it on fire. You could hear Xemnas screaming in pain, in the center of the tornado. Kirox then froze the tornado solid, locking Xemnas in a giant pillar of ice, before destroying everything but the block containing Xemnas. He re-summoned his claymore, and started berserking. In the end, Kirox was left with a half-frozen Xemnas, who had bleeding limbs, torso and everywhere else. He was also missing an eye, which was promptly healed. "I must say that I was wrong. You are the strongest member in Organization XIII. Will you stay here?" Xemnas asked him.

"I will stay, but only because you are stronger than the Organization in my dimension. And I wish to learn what a Redux is." Kirox said.

In the crowd..

Marluxia sat there thinking. "Holy shit he's strong! He can take Xemnas one-on-one! I must get him on my side, if I want the rebellion to succeed. He looked at Larxene. She looked back, and nodded once, to say that she thought the same thing.

Kirox was handed a pamphlet on Redux's that had been written by Zexion. He looked inside himself for his power, and found it without much difficulty. He summoned it at once, and he learned his Redux. Now he just had find a good name. He focused on thinking, and decided to call it Black hole syndrome. Now he just needed to translate it into a different language.

Kirox walked out into the Grey Area, and was stopped by Larxene and Marluxia. "Hi, you two." he said, slowing to a stop. "What do you want?" He asked.

"We wa-"

What do you want?

"We want-"

"what do you want?"

"We want to-"

"What do you want?"

"We want to a-"

"What do you-"

"WILL YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP AND LET ME FINISH!" Marluxia yelled, seriously ticked off. "Carry on." Kirox said, grinning. before Marluxia continued, Xemnas summoned Kirox to his room.

Kirox walked in there, and began talking to Xemnas. After a few moments, Kirox heard something. "Do you hear that?" He asked. "Hear what?" Xemnas asked. Wind blew through the castle, and Kirox could have sworn that it was calling his name. He quickly opened a portal, hoping that it lead to his dimension. He jumped through.

Kirox was, fortunately, in his actual dimension. The winds stopped, and he went to the Grey Area, where he found Saix nursing his wounds from the duos battle. "Hi again, 7!" He smiled cheerfully. "Where have you been, XIII? You've been missing for 3 days!" Saix exclaimed. "Well, after our match, I'd wandered various dimensions. In one, the organization was extremely evil, and the other one I went to the Organization was much more powerful, and I fought and won against Xemnas. I did, however, recover my Keyblade." Kirox told him. Saix shot straight up. "You regained your Keyblade? That's amazing news!" Saix said. "I must tell the Superior!" he said, before running off.

Kirox walked towards his room. Marluxia and Larxene blocked his path. "Yes?" he asked. "Wanna hang out sometime?" Marluxia asked. "I'll think about it. Who knows what diseases you two have?" Kirox said jokingly. "Ha ha. Very funny." Larxene answered. "It was, to be honest. Got it memorized?" a redhead said, walking out of some shadows nearby. Axel clapped Kirox on the shoulder. He couldn't, however, use his head as an arm rest. "Well, do you wanna hang out?" Marluxia asked.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, a good chapter. Last day in in-house! Woo for me! Keep an eye out for Kirox in Her Scars, by Kutlassrocker. I plan to, when Roxas joins, have them go on missions with him. NEXT CHAPTER: AXEL!<strong>

**Fangirls: Sqeeel! Axel!**

**Me: Back up, fangirls! He's not here!**

**FG: Yes he is! We can see him!**

**(Axel in the distance, runs like crazy)**

**Anyway, Peace out! I haven't made any closet jokes in awhile...**

**-Dragginninja**


	13. marluxia POWNAGE

**Well hello! This is chapter 13 of Organization Days, and my 56th chapter total! I must say, I am looking forward to the next chapter of Her Scars. I have been in contact with Kutlass, and he apologizes for not posting. His Internet is not working, or else he would. And I say nomg. I always do, friends...**

***Eery wind blows***

**Z: What the heck is going on?**

**D: I have no clue.**

***Mysterious Figure appears in distance***

**Me: Who the heck is that?**

**D: No idea.**

**MF: *Yells unintelligible words, which release a shockwave of energy at the group.**

**Me: Holy shit! it's the Dovokin!**

**Z: The what?**

**Me: It means Dragonborn in the dragon language.**

**Z: So... You know who it is?**

**Me: Not 100%, but I'm fairly sure that it's the protagonist of the Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim. I want that game SO badly. SO SO BADLY! Almost as much as I want to stop saying Nomg as much.**

**Z: It's honestly getting pretty fucking annoying.**

**XION: Gives meh munny! *Tackles Zexion***

**K: WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU?**

**X: I'm someone who you'll eventually know.**

**I honestly need to get to the main story. Onward!**

**_RECAP_:**

_**"Ha ha. Very funny." Larxene answered. "It was, to be honest. Got it memorized?" a redhead said, walking out of some shadows nearby. Axel clapped Kirox on the shoulder. He couldn't, however, use his head as an arm rest. "Well, do you wanna hang out?" Marluxia asked.**_

* * *

><p>"Do I want to hang out with you and Larxene? Why? What is it that you want?" Kirox asked Marluxia. "Nothing, except to talk a little." the pink haired man replied. "About what?" Axel asked, leaning in. "Stuff that's none of your business, 8." Marluxia responded, glaring. "You know, I'm getting kinda annoyed that you are fighting, so I'm just going to keep walking." Kirox said, attempting to walk forwards, only to be blocked by Marluxia. "We really need to talk." he said, tone indicating that he wouldn't take no as an answer. Kirox let outa small sigh, and proceeded to blast Marluxia and Larxene with a concussion blast.<p>

They flew backwards and hit the end of the wall, after their attempt to stop themselves by stabbing the walls and floor failed. Kirox walked towards them, and then stepped on them as he walked past. He walked toward his room, and Axel stopped him. "I heard that you beat puppy twice." he said. Kirox thought that his nickname for Saix was hilarious. "So, what exactly do you want?" he asked, after he calmed down. "To hang out." Axel replied. "And do what exactly?" Kirox asked. "I don't know. Hang off of the Clock Tower in Twilight Town?" Axel asked. Kirox grinned. "Deal." He said, and opened various portals around the castle, grabbing Demyx and Zexion, and teleporting them all to Twilight Town.

"What are we doing here?" Zexion asked, looking around. Kirox was bored, and was sticking over the edge of the tower, hanging horazontaly with only his feet, which the toes of were anchored. He ate his Mint chocolate chip ice cream, and began doing pushup-type things, hanging in midair. Demyx was bored, and stood on his back, before opening a portal that was over the beach, bouncing on Kirox's back, and then jumping through like Kirox was a diving board. Kirox lost his grip, and would have fallen if it weren't for the fact that he could control space, opened a portal to the beach, teleported his swimming trunks on, and then flew up high, before diving back down to the ground, looking suicidal.

Kirox opened a portal to the beach, and plunged through. he emerged in Destiny Islands, in deep water. He took his head out of the water, and looked around, seeing that he was on the side section of the island. (A/N: The place where the raft is on KH1, not the side with the entrance to the Secret Place) He saw Demyx, and teleported him underwater, grabbing his shoulders and spinning rapidly in a circle, before flinging him out into open water. "Wheee!" Demyx said, as he flew through the air, landing several miles away with a splash. Kirox was bored, and decided to look around the island. He grabbed onto the zipline, going down it. He went into the small cave that had been covered by a rock, and sat there, before teleporting onto the roof of the partially-built treehouse, watching as Sora and Riku played with the girl that Kirox had helped bring to Sora's house.

Kirox watched as Riku chased the girl around, before putting his hood up and jumping down into the Secret Place through the hole in the roof of it. He looked at the door that was there, marveling as he saw the Keyhole of the world. He teleported out, and onto the beach itself, unnoticed, yet in plain sight. He walked to the edge of the water, and stood there, looking into the distance. "Who are you?" a voice asked.

Kirox looked in the direction that the voice had come from, and smiled, seeing the young girl. "I'm someone from the past. And at the same time, the future. I am someone who helped Sora when you first got here. And I am someone who will help him again, in time." Kirox said, sensing some slight hint of, as Tia Dalma would have put it, Destiny. "I do not know what the future holds, but I will be there, an assistant for the architect that is fate." Kirox said, looking at the girl. "tell me, child. What is YOUR name?" he asked the auburn headed nine year old. "My name s Kairi. Nice to meet you, mister Assistant of the architect of fate." she said. Kirox couldn't help but laugh at her words. "While it is true that I am that, I am many other things as well. My most common name is Kirox, however." Kirox told her.

Out of nowhere, there was a cry of "Kirox!" and the mentioned Nobody was tackled by a cheerful 9-year old. "Hi Sora. Nice to see you again." Kirox told him, laughing and swinging him around.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well, I'm glad that I got this finished! I want my mother to give me back my DS, so I can play Spirit Tracks and Re: Coded. Also, I'm super excited for Skyrim.**

**D: Me too! I love going around and killing people in Oblivion.**

**MS: *More unintelligible shouts, aimed at a dragon that randomly appeared during the chapter.***

**Z: Any clue when He'll finish?**

**Me: When he kills the dragon, obviously.**

**D: Yeah Zexy. How did you not realize that?**

**Z: *Growl***

**Anyway, farewell!**

**-Dragginninja**


	14. GENISIS BATTLE!

**Well, here's chapter 14 of Organization Days! *Presses button, which causes lights to flah everywhere.* And, to celebrate, we're bringing #XIV in! Please welcome Xion!**

**Xi: *Bows* Glad to be here! Where the heck is here, anyway?**

**Me: The void of all realities. Anyone, from anytime can show up here. We could have Ghangis Kang, Darth Vader, Darth Maul, Eragon, and any random person you can imagine.**

**Xi: Wow. That's random.**

***Vader appears, as well as Anikan Skywalker.**

**AS: Who the fuck are you?**

**DV: You.**

**AS has heart attack, causing Vader to die as well.**

**Me: CLEAR! *Shoots lightning bolt into AS's chest, like a defibulator.***

**AS: *Comes back to life, as well as Vader.***

**AS: I enjoy life!**

**DV: Me too!**

**Me: Get back to your own lives, people!**

**Anyway, Xion will be joining me, Zexion, Demyx and Kirox in the narrator booth.**

**XI: Yeah! So if you cuss, I get money for my cuss cup!**

**Me: Shut up, replica!**

**Xi: No you, fat freak without a life!**

**Me: Grrr.**

**Z: I'd be careful, Xion.**

**X: What's he gonna do? Glare me to death?**

**Me: *Draws sword* UNLEASH HELL! *Opens fanboy cages***

**FB: Xion!**

**Xi: HOLY SHIT! I've GOTTA PULL A DEMYX! RUN RUN RUNAWAY!**

**Me: Well, as they're chasing her, let's continue the story, shall we?**

**RECAP:**

_**Out of nowhere, there was a cry of "Kirox!" and the mentioned Nobody was tackled by a cheerful 9-year old. "Hi Sora. Nice to see you again." Kirox told him, laughing and swinging him around.**_

* * *

><p><em><em>"Heya Kirox! How've you been?" Sora asked, grinning. Kirox answered by grabbing him and spinning him over his head like the blades of a helicopter. He spun so fast that it actually lifted Kirox up slightly. Kirox ended by jumping as high as he could, which was about 20 feet in the air, and then flung Sora into the ocean, teleporting in his path and catching him. Sora, at this point, was laughing. Kirox teleported back to the beach, and set Sora down, only to be glomped by Riku. Kirox managed to catch Riku, and swung him around like he had with Sora. He set him down, as he had gotten a sense of destiny. A cold wind blew, and Kirox sent Sora, Kairi and Riku back to the mainland. Kirox heard the beat of wings, and looked up as a man holding a rapier and wearing a red jacket over a SOLDIER first class uniform.

"Who are you?" Kirox asked him. "My name is Genesis. Rogue SOLDIER, and part of project G. Now, prepare to die." the man said. Kirox remembered Aerith's words from long ago, that Genesis was the one responsible for Zack's death. Kirox pulled out Calamitous Melodies, as well as his sword, which he had named Calamitous Song. He summoned Fenrir, and it floated behind his back, as well as Oblivion and two others, one of which looked similar to Oblivion, except that the hilt and head had been replaced with the Greek Omega symbol. There was also one that was white, with two pillars coming out of the hilt, which looked like the Greek symbol Alpha. The head was shaped like this as well. (Imagine Oathkeeper with the Greek Alpha replacing the head and hilt. The Alpha symbol looks like this: ¶. Omega looks like this: .)

Kirox stood, with his weapons ready. Genesis brought a rune-covered rapier, and got into his ready position. Kirox made the weapons he was holding go, and they joined the weapons behind his back, and he summoned his light blades. Kirox charged at the same time Genesis did, and they clashed in the center of the beach on Destiny Islands.

Kirox slashed with his energy blade, which Genesis blocked easily. Kirox avoided Genisis's next strike, and then blasted Genesis with a concussion. Genesis flew backwards, sliding on the sand on the floor of he beach. Kirox opened a wormhole too avoid doing damage. Kirox and Genesis went through, emerging on an alternate Destiny Islands.

This Destiny Islands was much bigger, and Kirox slashed at Genesis, before leaping into the air and launching an X of energy at Genesis, before utilizing his many weapons and using them against the renegade. Genesis used his wind and leapt into the air, before running his hand along the length of the blade, charging the runes. He launched himself at Kirox, which Kirox blocked by crossing his blades. He then twisted them, locking the blades into place, before slamming him with his other weapons, summoning his sitar, guns, scythe and claymore as well, unleashing a huge flurry of blows at him, which was finished by Kirox leaping up, and launching his Omega Cannon at him. Genesis was stunned, as he had barely blocked it. Genesis jumped into the air, and Kirox did as well. Genesis began to shoot dozens of fireballs at him, the majority of which missed. Kirox spun his weapons in a shield as Genesis clenched his fist, making the fire swing towards Kirox, and he was about to launch a fission Firaga when Xorik randomly appeared, and grabbed his arm. "Stop!" he yelled. "You'll destroy us all!" "Out of my way, whoever you are!" Genesis said, blasting Xorik with the Firaga in the face. Xorik spiraled into a portal back to their native dimension.

Unknown to them, Their battle had drawn a crowd. "Who the heck are those?" A girl with shoulder length black hair asked a young teen with spiky black hair. "I'm pretty sure that one is Kirox, but I don't know who the other one is." the teen responded. The teen girl rubbed one of the many scars on her body, and continued watching the battle. She pulled out a phone, and called a number.

Kirox cut out of the fireball, launching cuts of energy at Genesis, before landing on the ground, Genesis landing at the same time. Kirox randomly yelled out "I'm chargin Meh Laza!" before firing the Omega Cannon at Genesis. Genesis was thrown backwards by the blast, which had hit the ground at his feet, sending him flying. It was very hard to aim.

The teen girl and boy watched the fight, and stared in amazement at the laser. A car pulled up, and three people got out. "Hey Kirox, Xorik, John." the black haired boy said, indicating the arrivals. "Look at that." he told them, Kirox especially. "Is that.. me?" he questioned. "I think so, little bro." John said, as he got out a pair of binoculars and watched the fight.

The Kirox in the battle finished the fight by launching several tornados at Genesis, along with several pillars of water and fire, and then launching a Dark Shot out of his Arrowguns. Genesis fell towards the ocean from his height that the pillars had launched him to, and fell into the water, his body dissolving. Kirox opened a portal back to his dimension, leaving the onlookers speechless.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, another chapter! This makes 57. And just so you know, that Alternate Universe was Her Scars universe, and that event will most likely be in a later chapter. And also, I say nomg. I'm getting kind of annoying to say that so much, while I cannot help it. Also, long chapter! Woo!<strong>

**Xi: So, in an alternate universe I'm abused?**

**Me: And raped. By your uncle, Cid.**

**K: CID ABUSES LITTLE GIRLS?**

**Me: It's an alternate universe, Kirox.**

**K: Really? Wow. I don't like Kutlassrocker now.**

**Me: Yes you do. *Uses force***

**K: I do like Kutlassrocker.**

**Me: Good. Now, you are a monkey.**

**K: Ooh ooh, ah ah.**

**Me: You're back to normal.**

**K: *Death Glare***

**Me: *Gulp* Okay, let's end this chapter.**

**See you people soon!**

**-Dragginninja**


	15. Shadow of the Slenderman

**Well Now, another chapter here! I'm amazing. Yes, I know.**

**Xi: Stop being so damn smug!**

**Me: NEVER!**

**Z: Goddamn it, you are so fucking annoying!**

**Me: SHUT THE FUCK UP, ZEXION!**

**Z: NO YOU, BITCH!**

**D: SHUT THE HELL UP AND LET'S GET THE FUCK BACK TO THE STORY!**

**Z: I believe Demyx is right. I apologize for losing my temper.**

**Me: I agree.**

**RECAP:**

_**Genesis fell towards the ocean from his height that the pillars had launched him to, and fell into the water, his body dissolving. Kirox opened a portal back to his dimension, leaving the onlookers speechless.**_

* * *

><p><em><em>Kirox got back to the familiar Destiny Islands, and saw Xorik lying on the ground, face burned badly. Kirox cast a Curaga, and the burns healed. Xorik opened his borrowed eyes, and looked at Kirox. "Hey me." he said, looking at him. Kirox summoned a dusk, and Xorik transferred his consciousness into that body, his old body giving it's remaining energy to Xorik. He stood still as his new body turned to model Kirox. "Thank you." He said. "You're welcome, Xorik." Kirox told him. "Now then.. PUNCH TO THE FACE!" Xorik yelled, punching Kirox and running into a portal. "Fucking idiot." Kirox commented, rubbing his jaw. He turned and opened another portal, this one having a dark smell emanating from it. Kirox walked through, and found himself in another Destiny Islands.

Kirox began wandering around, looking for the source of the dark stench. He followed his nose, and soon found himself at an old building that looked abandoned. He sensed that the source was slightly underground, and walked into the house. He found the staircase to the basement, and what was down there shocked him.

Kirox looked at a scene that looked like it was taken straight out of a horror film. He saw Slenderman holding an older Sora over a green portal that had the smell of sulfur leaking out of it. An older Kairi was leaning against a wall, holding onto the Void Gear. Kirox realized that more than likely, without any help, they were both dead. Kirox, with no hesitation, summoned Calamitous Melodies and walked into the basement.

Slenderman's face, if he had one, would have twisted in rage when he saw Kirox. "You!" He howled, before dropping Sora. He sent his tentacles at Kirox, who calmly sidestepped and cut them off, also lighting them on hire with a fire spell.

"Still attacking the young, I see." Kirox taunted the demon, holding his Keyblade loosely, an air of confidence leaking from him. Slenderman sent hundreds of the tentacles at Kirox, who calmly put up a Barrier. Slenderman's tentacles bounced off, and then Kirox swung at him, the individual panels that formed the shield attaching to the blade of his Keyblade.

Kirox's attack narrowly missed, and Slenderman summoned several hundred more tentacles. Kirox dismissed his Keyblade, summoning his Energy swords and formed them into a circle, launching the Omega Cannon directly into Slenderman. The demon was forced back into the hell portal, which Kirox sealed using his Keyblade, preventing Slenderman from attacking from there. Kirox turned to the duo who was there.

Sora was holding his lower back, his expression one of pain. Kirox placed his hand on his head, and murmured, "Curaga."

"Who are you?" Kairi asked. "I am many things. I am me, and I am someone else at the same time. I exist in light and darkness, but am an agent of the light. I also have greviences with the demon Slenderman, and offer an alliance. Do you accept?" Kirox asked. Both Sora and Kairi stared at him.

"..."

"..."

"...All I understood was, ' I offer an Alliance, do you accept." Sora said. "Essentially, Slenderman tortured my friends, caused me to be abandoned on a planet until I finally escaped, and has been hounding me for years, but I'm too strong for him to kill. I need the help of you and your Void Gear, as I gave mine to you, Sora." Kirox told him. "You gave me a weapon of unimaginable power." Sora said. "Well, you but not you. An alternate you in an alternate dimension." Kirox told him. "Now, can we please get out of here? Slenderman will escape from hell soon." Kirox warned, heading upstairs and leaving, the two others following. They climbed into Kairi's car, and they headed off.

Kirox hopped out as soon as they arrived at their destination. Kairi was limping due to the fact that Slenderman had stabbed her leg, and she was having trouble walking.

Kairi knocked on the door, and a tense voice called out "Who's there?" "It's Kairi and Sora. Vanitas betrayed us, but we have a new ally." Kairi told the voice, which slowly opened to reveal Riku, who looked like shit.

"Who's he?" Riku asked, looking at Kirox. "I am an interdimensional traveler, who is an agent of light. In the dimension that I am from, I know you, Sora and Kairi. Last i checked, you three were around 9 years old in that world. Also, I am awesome. And part of an organization of people who are unable to feel emotion. In that organization are Xemnas, Xigbar, Xaldin, Vexen, Lexaeus, Zexion-" At the sound of Zexion's name, everyone visibly winced "-Saix, Axel-" the same occurance as with Zexion's name "-Demyx, Luxord, Marluxia, Larxene-" Again with the reaction "-Me, and in the future Roxas, who replaces me, as well as Xion." Kirox told them. The Xion of this universe's eyes widened. "So, I'm unable to feel?" she asked. "yes, but why do you flinch when you hear the names of Zexion, Larxene, Axel and Roxas?" Kirox asked. "Slenderman killed them." Kairi said, matter of fact. "Can you explain about this?" Kairi asked, holding the Void Gear. "Well, It's one of the legendary weapons known as a Keyblade. This is another, that I got from my first encounter with Slenderman." Kirox said, summoning Calamitous Melodies. This one is known as Calamitous Melodies. They are able to kill everything, except that Void Gear is unique. it is the only one that can destroy Slenderman." Kirox told them. "And Kairi is the only one who can wield it."

* * *

><p><strong>Well now, another chapter finished! Woot for me! Just so you know, this universe is the Shadow of the Slenderman universe, made by Kutlassrocker. Sorry, but I couldn't let Sora die, buddy. Also, time for a little "Shameless advertising." I really really really really REALLY reccomend "Corrospondance with a Demon," "Whispers of the Beast," "His Broken Body," and Themaskedwanderer's "What if?" series, including, "How Xion really should have died," "How Roxas was really captured," "What Ansem really saw inside Kingdom Hearts," and "How Xemnas really died," As well and his other stories, such as "Tales of the Wanderer, Heart of Chaos." Also, I'd like to reccomend Yamiyugi4ever, as well as Paradiseavenger, as well as Princess of Rose and Kitsune Heart. Also Einsteinette.<strong>

**Peace out people,**

**-Dragginninja**


	16. PERSONA!

**Well, here's what will most likely be the en of the SotS chapters. Also, I'm international, bitches!**

**Z: It's not that big a deal.**

**Me: STFU! Yes it is, you pigmy!**

***Before Zexion can massacre me, A CHALLANGER APPEARS! (dum, dum DUUUUMMMMM)**

**C: Kick to the balls! *Kicks Zexion in balls.***

**Z: WHAT THE FUCK!**

**C: What can I say? It's nothing personal. Just revenge. Oh wait, it is personal!**

**(C is standing over Zexion.)**

**C: Now that I have you at my mercy, -"**

**Z: TESTICLE ATTACK #49!**

**(Z punches C in balls, hard.)**

**Me: You know what, FANGIRL ARMADA, SONIC ATTACK!**

**FG: SQEEEEAL!**

**Z: My ears!**

**C: WHAT THE FUCK!**

***I put the sonar-deflecting blanket over the fangirl cage.***

**Z: THANK GOD!**

**C: I know officially hate Fangirls. Also, PUNCH TO THE FACE!**

***Punchs Zexion. In the face.***

**WILL YOU TWO STOP FUCKING FIGHTING!**

***The challenger takes off hood, and is revealed to be Demyx.***

**D: Anyway, on to the story!**

**RECAP:**

_**"Well, It's one of the legendary weapons known as a Keyblade. This is another, that I got from my first encounter with Slenderman." Kirox said, summoning Calamitous Melodies. This one is known as Calamitous Melodies. They are able to kill everything, except that Void Gear is unique. it is the only one that can destroy Slenderman." Kirox told them. "And Kairi is the only one who can wield it."**_

* * *

><p>Everyone looked on in shock at the powerful weapon. "I'm the only one who can wield it?" she asked softly. "You and Sora, but I reccomend that you both train, otherwise nothing I do will do any good." Kirox told them. They nodded, and went into the kitchen. "Hold on. I'm going to enlist some help, but it won't be willing. I may have to drag him here." Kirox said, before walking to the front door. He pressed the palm of his hand on it, then, drawing on his power, called out, "Encroaching Darkness!"<p>

An aura of darkness surrounded the cracks of the door. "No matter what happens, don't follow me. It would kill you." Kirox warned Riku. He unlocked the door and walked through, taking him to the Betwixt and Between. (Place in KH2 that Axel dies)

Kirox walked into the place, with it's strange glowing walls. An evil chuckle surrounded Kirox, and Kirox followed it to the source. It lead through a portal, and Kirox found himself in Radiant Garden. Except that here, it was red, dark and there was a large doorway in the shape of a Keyhole that glowed strange colors. Kirox walked in, where he sensed Xorik.

Inside was not Xorik, but a twisted version of a Behemoth, with the Heartless emblem on it. Kirox leapt onto it's head, and then began hitting it's weakness, the large third horn. It was unable to hit him, but it tried. Kirox soon killed it, and faced another entrance. He walked through, and found himself in a strange place filled with mist. He began wandering around, and found himself in a place filled with cameras, with three television sets on it. He wandered around in the area, and saw something blue. He walked towards it, and saw that it was a glowing blue door, with nothing behind it. Kirox walked towards it, and stepped through.

Kirox found himself standing on a strange platform. There was a man standing in the center, who was wearing a whit trench coat and a white and black Gemini mask. "I see that I have another guest. It has been years. I have a question. Do you know what a persona is?" The man asked. "Yes. Yes I do. It is a mask that you use to face the hardships of the world. Everyone have different Personas. The majority of people have multiple." Kirox answered. "Correct. I see that you are not ignorant. I did not expect you to be, as you have a Keyblade. But you are not a master. You are powerful, though... Very powerful. I give you this, the ability to manifest your persona, and use it as a weapon. Use it wisely." the man said. Kirox's sight began to blur, and he seemed to be falling backwards. "Wait!" He yelled. "Who are you?" "My name is... Philemon." the man said, waving as Kirox was sent back to his body.

Kirox walked out the other side of the door. It shined slightly different, and Kirox looked down at his hand, which held a blue card. It had a Gemini ask on the back, and he flipped it over, and it lit with a blue flame. The light cast shadows on his face, and he softly said, "Per..So...na..."

The fire flared out of the card, shooting up a foot from the card. He crushed it, and it dissolved, He looked behind him, and there was a giant figure, who was wearing a long black trenchcoat, who held what looked like a spear made from a combat knife on a stick. He had a black mask on, and a vortex symbol on the coat. Kirox noticed that the spear/knife had long, thin spear things that extended out both sides. There was a thin ring in the center, and it had black cloth extending out the back of his mask. His eyes glowed a piercing dark purple. "Izanagi No-Orochi." Kirox whispered, and the creature, which was levitating and twice Kirox's height if it was on the ground.

His vision cleared, and he looked around the place, gazing unflinchingly at the materials. There was a whoosh, then a loud thump, and Kirox heard a loud voice complain, "Why do we have to fall all the time?"

* * *

><p><strong>Well, Slenderman not dead, Kirox looking for Xorik, and trapped in a strange realm with a new power. This place is the TV realm from developer ATLAS' game Persona 4, which I like more than Zack! Which, in case you don't now, is alot. The weird Gemini-guy is actually from the original Persona.<strong>

**Z: I guess that this Izunagi No-Okami character will have some importance?**

**Yes. Yes he will. And also, I'm proud to announce the first chapter of my non-Nobody's Heartless story, Darkened Fates! It's a Artemis Fowl Deathnote Crossover.**

**Also, Woot for Lykas being international! And for Zack to be Kirox's father in Her Scars! Woo for Zack! Zack Zack Zack Zack Zack! And Legend of Zelda, the three favorites of mine: Twilight Princess, Spirit Tracks, and Ocarina of Time! Not to forget A Link to the Past. Woo for me! And a note: Izanagi is not based off of the second form you gain at the end of the true ending. It is something else entirely. Also, I say nomg!**

**Peace out people,**

**-Dragginninja**


	17. PERSONA! 2

**Well, Here's another chapter! I am awesome! Whoo for me! And I am awesome.**

**Z: Stuck up.**

**Shut up, Zexy.**

**Z: Don't call me that.**

**D: Then how about Sexy Zexy?**

**Sexy Zexy.**

**Z: Don't fucking call me that!**

**TESTICLE ATTACK 47!**

***Punches Zexion in crotch.***

**D: LULZ!**

**FANGIRLS: ZEXY!**

**SHUT UP, RANDOM FANGIRLS! DON"T MAKE ME FEED YOU TO THE SARLAC!**

**FG: NOOOO! NOT THE SARLAC!**

**I told you to shut the fuck up!**

***Pulls lever, which drops them into the Sarlac pit.***

**FG: NOOOOOOOOO**

**SARLAC: *Gulps down Fangirls like ice cream***

**Anyone else?**

***everyone shivers in fear, shaking heads no.***

**Okay. Good. Time to continue the story.**

**RECAP:**

_**His vision cleared, and he looked around the place, gazing unflinchingly at the materials. There was a whoosh, then a loud thump, and Kirox heard a loud voice complain, "Why do we have to fall all the time?"**_

* * *

><p><em><em>Kirox watched the new arrivals curiously. There were 5 of them. The one leading the group was a young man with grey hair, fair skin and a Japanese school uniform. He carried a black sword, and was wearing black glasses. The second was a young man, around the same age as the first boy, who wore yellow glasses, and was pale with auburn hair, wearing a pair of headphones around his neck. he was wearing an identical uniform to the first.

The third person was a boy with hair so blond that it looked white. it was in a sideways spike, and he was very pale. If it weren't for his eyes, Kirox would have thought that he was albino. But they were a light blue, and he was very cheerful.

The fourth person was a very pretty red head, with her hair in two pigtails on the side of her head. She was stunning, and Kirox guessed that if he had his heart, then he would have fallen in love at first sight. As it was, he was physically attracted to her. In other words, to put it in the barest sense of the word, he had a boner. (for those of you who don't know, this is very... awkward to admit that you have a small crush on a video game character)

The fifth member of the party was another girl, who had long black hair tied up by a hairband. She was wearing a red jacket over her school uniform. She also wore black stockings and seemed sophisticated. She was very pretty. She was, for lack of a better word, smoking hot. (It's true. Very, very true. All 4 of the datable characters are VERY pretty, even though one pretends to be a guy at first.)

Kirox stepped out into the open, surprising them. "Hello." he said. (A/N: Kirox can speak multiple languages, the most prominent English and Japanese)

To say that they were surprised was an understatement. The blond one had, for some reason, put on a bear costume, that looked like it belonged to a clown. The suit's eyes actually blinked, and Kirox found it.. disturbing. "Nice to meet you! I'm Teddie!" He said, walking towards Kirox. THe one with grey hair stopped him. The mentioned one walked forward, and shook Kirox's hand. "Seta. Seta Souja." He said politely. "Nice to meet you." Kirox said. "I'm Yosuke." the one with the headphones said. "I'm Rise! You more than likely will have heard of me, since I'm famous!" the red-haired girl said cheerfully. "She reminds me of Yuffie." Kirox thought to himself. "I'm Yukiko." THe black-haired girl said shyly. "I have a question. Where the fuck is this?" Kirox asked, looking around the area. "Believe it or not, your inside a TV." Seta said, looking for any doubt on Kirox's face. "So, What the hell do you do in here?" Kirox asked, looking around. "Well, we train, level up our Personas, and try to solve the mystery of who keeps throwing people in here." Seta explained. "And how do you train your personas?" Kirox asked, seeing nothing. "There are shadows here." Seta told him. Out of nowhere, several Shadow Heartless appeared, only to be destroyed by Seta and his friends, who all took out weapons except Rise. Seta had a black sword, Yosuke had a pair of shortswords, Teddy had claws on one hand, and Yukiko had a metal-reinforced folding fan. They killed them easily. "I see that you don't need my help, but I would look behind you." Kirox said, indicating a group of Neoshadows surrounding an Invisible. Seta killed the Neoshadows with a moderate amount of energy. The Invisible, however, was much stronger, and cut Yosuke across the chest. The teen let out a loud cry, and collapsed onto the ground.

"Yosuke!" Seta cried, before turning his attention back to his foe. Yukiko had summoned her Persona, a VERY bright figure that held a large fan between her hands, kept connected. Yukiko yelled out it's name, Amatsurmasu, and Kirox realized that it was the name of the sun goddess. The Persona waved a hand, and Yosuke was healed.

three other Invisables had arrived, along with an Orcus, a stronger Invisible with small differences. Seta held his Persona card, and yelled out "Izanagi No-Okami!"

Seta's Persona, a figure very similar to Kirox's persona appeared. He had on a white trenchcoat, his mask was silver, his eyes yellow, and he had on what looked to be stilts attached to his boots. "Mazio!" Seta yelled, his Persona mimicking his movements and blasting the heartless with electricity, which utterly destroyed them. Kirox hadn't needed to do a thing. "What the hell were those things" Rise asked in a small voice.

* * *

><p><strong>WOOOOO! Another chapter down! And yes, it is very awkward to announce to the world that you think that video game characters are hot. Very, Very awkward.<strong>

**Z: Very awkward indeed.**

**D: Tell me about it.**

**Z: Who for you?**

**D: Well, it was Lara Croft.**

**Z: Really? For me it was Jen, from Primal.**

**You two are freaks.**

**Z: Considering that right now, your having a conversation with people who don't exist, maybe you should look at yourself.**

**NEVER!**

**Anyway, peace out, people.**

**-Dragginninja**


	18. Harsh Truths

**Well, here's another episode! Thanks for the positive feedback, Kutlassrocker. Also, I spend my free time either writing, playing Kingdom Hearts, reading Fanfiction, or thinking of songs that match the various members of Organization XIII. Here's my list of Org. XIII nicknames and songs.**

**XEMNAS: Nicknames: Xem-Xem, Mansex, Darth, Darth Mansex. SONG: The Pretender by the Foo Fighters.**

**XIGBAR: N: Xiggy-bar, guy-whose-powers-I-want, Sniper-man. SONG: none currently.**

**Xaldin: N: Din-din, Xaldy, wind-man, mr. Stabby. SONG: The Happy Song. (If you've seen KH the stupid files, you'll get why.)**

**Vexen: Ice guy, Dr. Freeze. SONG: "Ice Ice baby"**

**Lexaeus: N: Rockhead, Lexy. SONG: "Relax"**

**Zexion: sexy-Zexy, Zexy, Book-Man. SONG: None Currently.**

**Saix: Moon-man, puppy, werewolf fail, Mansex's Sextoy. SONG: Silver Bullet" by Hawthorne Heights.**

**Axel: Pyro, Flamehead, Akuseku (I believe it's his Japanese name), Others-I-can't remember-right-now. SONG: "City" by Hollywood Undead.**

**Demyx: Dem-Dem, Demy, Waterbender, Nocturne, Water-guy, Anti-Axel. SONG: My Sitar by Dr. Bombay.**

**LUXORD: Time guy, Gamblin man, Chronos, SONG: I don't have one for him.**

**Marluxia: Marly, Homo-fairy, Flower-power, gay.**

**LARXENE: Bitch, Nympho, sadist, misunderstood. No one's that much of a bitch without some horrible incident when younger.**

**Roxas: Rox-ass, Roxy, Roku-kun, Nomgness(I just had to say that) future-Ven.**

**XION: Xi-Xi, Replion, Battery.(I get that because batteries contain Ions. Take the X out of Xion.)**

**Z: Why Bookman?**

**It was an annoying nickname that one of the teachers had for me. I read allot, see.**

**Z: Ah, I see.**

**Also, thank you Kutlassrocker for reviewing! I'm currently planning to write a Supernaturalist Artemis Fowl crossover, since The Supernaturalist happens in the same universe. Just in the future. But besides that, on to the story!**

**RECAP:**

**"_Mazio!" Seta yelled, his Persona mimicking his movements and blasting the heartless with electricity, which utterly destroyed them. Kirox hadn't needed to do a thing. "What the hell were those things" Rise asked in a small voice._**

* * *

><p><em><em>"Those were Heartless." Kirox told them, and they looked at him in confusion. "Heartless are people that have their hearts taken and swallowed by the Darkness. When that happens, if a person has a strong enough will, then they will also form a Nobody. Which is what I am." Kirox told them. "A what?" Yosuke asked. "Kirox unzipped his cloak, and looked completely normal. "Put your hand over my heart." Kirox told them. Yosuke did so, and after a moment, his eyes widened. "He has no heartbeat." he yelped, scrambling back. "I was once completely normal, except that I would never give up after I set out to do something. That willpower helped shape me." Kirox told them. "Then I lost my heart. I got these and searched around for several years, eventually joining Organization XIII, who are all Nobodys." Kirox explained. "I recently gained a 'Persona,' and I mean in the last five minutes." Kirox told them. "I see." Seta told them. "So, what the heck are you doing in here now?" Kirox asked them. "I'm rescuing my cousin!" Seta said, grabbing his sword, Edge, tighter.

(A/N: Edge is actually a weapon in the game. It is a black sword, which is single-edged but looks like a broadsword.)

Kirox decided to follow them, and they soon arrived at a place that had a rainbow leading up to it. Seta began walking up it,, and the others followed him up it. Kirox fought to resist the urge to say something, and failed. "Well, this is super- girly." he commented. "My cousin is a ten year old girl that's mother was killed." Seta told Kirox flat out. Kirox managed to resist the urge to say anything else.

They progressed through the "Heaven" dungeon, easily killing any Shadows that got in the way. About halfway through the dungeon, however, they arrived at a place where it widened out. The door at the other end was blocked by a figure. As Kirox and the others walked cautiously towards it, it raised it's head and grinned. It was Xorik, but he had yellow eyes here. A faint blue aura surrounded him. Kirox walked up to him.

"Hello Xorik." Kirox said to him. "Hello me." the Xorik-figure said, grinning madly. "I see that you haven't bothered to summon your persona. I'm going to fix that." Xorik told him. It's form shifted, until it was Kirox, except with yellow eyes and the blue aura. "Oh, I'm the high and mighty Kirox." It mocked. "I'm too important to check up on my friends, even though it's been YEARS! I'm to busy doing Me-stuff. Oh yeah, How's Aerith? Cloud? Zack? Never mind, you gave up the search for them the minute you became a Nobody." the other said, mockingly. "I see that your berserker tendencies are rising. Maybe Xorik will fare better? After all, he doesn't delude himself by claiming to be an 'Agent of Destiny'".

By this time, Kirox was forcing himself to resist killing it. "Don't say it." Seta warned, but as with all the other times, it was too late. "YOUR NOT ME! I'm ME! NOT SOME FAKE LIKE YOU! I"M ME, NOBODY ELSE!" Kirox yelled at the top of his lungs. Dark energy began to form around the body of the Other Kirox, and it began to absorb it. "Shit! This is bad!" Yosuke yelled, sensing the sheer power of the forming Shadow. The Other Kirox absorbed the power of ALL the other Shadows in the Dungeon, defeated or not, and there was a loud explosion. Kirox, Seta, Yosuke, Teddy, Rise and Yukiko were flung halfway down the passageway that they had come from. Kirox recovered soonest, and ran to confront the Shadow Kirox. What greeted him resembled himself none at all.

Shadow Kirox had been replaced by a giant monster with hundreds of massive arms. In those arms were weapons. In the main right hand was a giant version of Calamitous Melodies, in it's left an energy sword, with the blade facing both ways. the arm sticking out over the right shoulder held the Omega Cannon, the main arms on the chest Sanctuary. Another hand held a deck of cards, two his Arrowguns. There were two, smaller monsters flanking it, one resembling an Orcus, but with Kirox's claymore instead of it's own sword. The other had a pair of Ethereal Blades extending out of it's hands, except that they were gold, and had a strange design over the back. There was what looked like a giant Corridor to Darkness behind them. Seta and the others arrived, just as speechless for a moment. Then Yosuke gulped and spoke the words everyone was thinking. "We're screwed."

* * *

><p><strong>Well, I couldn't let Kirox get a persona without a Shadow fight, right? And just so you know, I gave all of the Canon characters their Final Personas. Yosuke has Shikamaru, Seta Izanagi No-Okami, Yukiko Amatsermasu, and so on, so forth. I remember that on the game, my older brother wouldn't let me make my character date Yukiko because he wanted to first. So I dated Rise instead. With Kirox's Shadow Monster, imagine a Darkside without the weird tentacle thingies on it's face, and replace it with shoulder-length hair. Replace the Black color with a dark grey. Take out the hole in it's chest, and instead put several dozen arms. There. You have your Shadow Kirox.<strong>

**Peace for now,**

**-Dragginninja**


	19. Boss: Shadow Kirox

**Well, Boss Battle! And Kirox gains the true power of his Persona. A note: This will be in a turn-based thing, like the game is. Also, I will be working on Darkened Fates for awhile, because I can't focus on more than one thing at a time. And my new Fanfiction. Which has not been posted yet. Woot for me!**

**RECAP:**

_**Shadow Kirox had been replaced by a giant monster with hundreds of massive arms. In those arms were weapons. In the main right hand was a giant version of Calamitous Melodies, in it's left an energy sword, with the blade facing both ways. the arm sticking out over the right shoulder held the Omega Cannon, the main arms on the chest Sanctuary. Another hand held a deck of cards, two his Arrowguns. There were two, smaller monsters flanking it, one resembling an Orcus, but with Kirox's claymore instead of it's own sword. The other had a pair of Ethereal Blades extending out of it's hands, except that they were gold, and had a strange design over the back. There was what looked like a giant Corridor to Darkness behind them. Seta and the others arrived, just as speechless for a moment. Then Yosuke gulped and spoke the words everyone was thinking. "We're screwed."  
><strong>_

**_(Cue music, "I'll Face myself" from the Persona 4 soundtrack)_**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>"I wish." Kirox joked, earning a glare from the girls and a chuckle from the boys. except Teddy. He was innocent. Kirox pulled his Persona card out of nowhere, and summoned Izanagi No-Orochi. (Which will be referred to as Izanagi B from here, while Izanagi No-Okami will be Izanagi W.)Seta summoned Izanagi W and yelled out, "Zioga!"

A massive bolt of electricity shot out of nowhere, and hit Shadow (As it will be referred to) in the head, which was absorbed. Rise, who was standing a good distance away, yelled, "Watch out! He drains magic!"

Kirox pulled out all of his weapons, and they compacted into a massive blade that he had trouble holding. Izanagi W held onto it, and pulled it back while Kirox attempted to swing it, which increased the force. "Tension Rising!" he yelled out, while the power behind the blow steadily increased. Yosuke yelled out, "Shikamaru!" and his persona, which had red hair and what looked like a hula hoop around it's waist appeared, and then yelled out, "Garuga!" and launched a burst of wind at the one who had the Claymore. It hit it dead on, and it jerked as it fell backwards. It slammed against the wall, recovering quickly. It jumped and attempted to slash Yosuke, but he dodged. The other one, with the blades, launched spikes of energy into the party. Kirox shielded them by Opening a dark portal and then launching them back at the main one, hitting it and imbedding in his side. Shadow roared in angry, and then leapt into the air, slamming the giant Calamitous Melodies into the ground, sending out a giant shockwave. Kirox leapt over it, the others not so lucky. "Maheal" Yukiko called out, healing everyone. Seta sent Izanagi W to stab Shadow, his spear thing stabbing into the monster's side. Kirox reached the peak of resistance in his weapon, and as Shadow Kirox reached for him, He leapt up into the air, beginning to swing at it. Izanagi B let go as Kirox yelled out, "Tension Release!" and cut off Shadow Kirox's left shoulder, the blade cutting through. At the massive blow, the Portal behind the monster closed, and Rise yelled out, "The portal was absorbing your elemental attacks! Now, before it opens again!"

Seta launched several Mazigas, and Yukiko several Maagiga's. Yosuke launched multiple Magarugas, and Teddy mabufuga's. Kirox absorbed about half of the attack strength, and then launched them all at once, at about 200% power of the normal attacks, yelling, "Elemental storm!"

The shadow Kirox was hit, but only about half it's strength was gone. Kirox saw it reach for the sitar, and it strummed it, causing geysers to erupt around the party. Kirox made a Barrier underneath them, and they were flung into the air, flying until gravity pulled them down. Kirox used wind to push towards Shadow Kirox, then used his weapon to stab into it's chest. He dismissed all of the weapons except his Energy Blades. Kirox then climbed up the behemoth, ending up on top of the creature's head. He pulled out a package of M&M's and ate them. "You have M&M's?" Shadow asked. apparently it shared his love for chocolate. "Yep! And I'm eating them Slowly." Kirox said, eating them. "Gimme!" Shadow said, wanting chocolate. "No." Kirox said. is companion realized that he was distracting Shadow, giving them the opportunity to attack.

Seta focused on the one with the Claymore, along with Yosuke, and the others attacked the other. Seta dodged the Orcus' swing, and leapt into the air, stabbing Edge into it's chest, ripping downwards. Yukiko and Teddy attacked the other one, Teddy's claws cut off an arm, and Yukiko's sharp fan the other. They decapitated it, and then walked to assist Seta, who was mercilessly stabbing the dead Shadow Orcus, sword covered in blood. He took it out, wiping it on the body. he turned to the main shadow, which was missing it's shoulder. Kirox had finished distracting it, and was stabbing it in the head, trying to reach it's brain to kill it. He summoned his claymore, and started stabbing with that, causing multiple puncture wounds, but not killing it.

Kirox was getting tired of his failed attempts to get to it's brain. It was resisting death by stabbing, so he decided to do something else. Kirox had stabbed Hallowed Lotus into it's skull for a solid grip that it couldn't shake him off. He summoned the Omega Cannon. He charged it up, and fired in the direction that he estimated it's Cerebral Cortex to be.

Kirox stayed on it as it fell, dissolving as it did. When Kirox reached the ground, it had changed back into the original Shadow Kirox, instead of the monster it had been. It managed to stand, and walk towards Kirox. "You did good... me." It said, collapsing. "Quick, Kirox! Say that you accept that it's you!" Seta said, looking worried. "I am you. And you are me, even more than Xorik is. Your my personality, my Persona." Kirox told the wounded Shadow. "Thanks for that... me." it said, as it dissolved, leaving a card and what looked like glitter, which was absorbed by Kirox. Kirox picked up the card, and called out, "Persona!"

Instead of Izanagi, what looked like an angel appeared. He floated there, holding a sword. He looked noble, but not above punishing those who sinned beyond repair. "Michael." Kirox sensed was his name. He dismissed him, and they continued walking.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, another chapter! Who here can guess who Kirox's new persona is? He's from the Old Testament. that's all I'm gonna tell you for now, but rest assured that I'll get back to this. Don't worry, I'm still alive, but I won't be updating this, more than likely. Also, Nomg! I have to say that in every chapter. I need to get Portal 2 and Brotherhood.<strong>

**Peace out,**

**-Dragginninja**


	20. Dealing with Slenderman pt 1: Ally

**Well, here in the land of second hour, the land of the bitch named Ms. Williams! Who has been on my Shit List for quite awhile. Just to tell you. I fucking hate her. Now, here is Organization Days 20! And Kutlassrocker guessed who Kirox's persona was. Next is the Nemora boss, and then fighting Slenderman, the Finale!**

**RECAP:**

_**Instead of Izanagi, what looked like an angel appeared. He floated there, holding a sword. He looked noble, but not above punishing those who sinned beyond repair. "Michael." Kirox sensed was his name. He dismissed him, and they continued walking.**_

* * *

><p><em><em>Kirox, Seta, Yosuke Yukiko, Teddy and Rise continued walking. They arrived at a pair of giant doors, and Rise said, "This is it. Nanako and Namura are beyond this door. Are you ready?"

Seta ignored the question and pushed the door open.

Inside was a large open space. There was a middle-aged man holding onto a ten year old girl, who, when she saw seta, attempted to run to him. The man stopped her, and withstood Seta's Death Stare. "Let Nanako go!" he yelled, holding Edge. "Can you get me out of here? Never mind, I know you can. Everyone summoned their Personas, with Kirox summoning Izanagi no-Orochi and Michael at the same time. Kirox shot a concussion at the man, and he flew backwards, off the cliff with a scream. "Well, that was Anticlimactic." Yosuke said, his short swords relaxed as he listened to the song "Reach Out to the Truth."

(A/N: It's true, he actually listens to the Persona Soundtrack while in the TV world. It's funny.)

There was a loud noise, that got steadily louder. Nomura came over the cliff, but he wasn't human. He had a human body, but instead of a head, ha had a large circular, constantly changing wheel. He hovered using it, as it was twice the size of a helicopter blade. "We've come this far, we're not giving up!" Yosuke yelled. "Then let's do this." Kirox said, summoning his weapons, which floated behind him while he had his arms crossed in front of him and began hovering. (Like Ansem Seeker of Darkness/Heartless.)

Nanatama charged up energy, and increased his defense. Seta made OUR first move by summoning using an item that increased the partys attack. Yosuke attacked the creature directly, swinging his swords at it, cutting through it's flesh. Yukiko summoned Amatermatsu, and lit the being on fire using Agidyne. Then Teddy hit it with his weird claw-thing. Then Kirox summoned Michael and used God's Wrath, a powerful attack. The Shadow nodded slightly, and a giant gold hammer fell and hit Seta. Kirox realized that he had used Hammer of God. Seta changed his persona to Black Frost, a powerful persona that used both fire and Ice attacks.

Yukiko healed Seta, then defended. Yosuke summoned Shikamaru and used Garudyne at Shadow. Kirox summoned Michael again, and used Light Blade, a light attack. Shadow attempted Hammer of God against Kirox, but Michael shielded him against Light attacks. When that didn't work, he activated Possess on Yukiko, turning her to his side temporarily.

Seta hit Shadow with Agidyne, dealing a good amount of damage. Kirox activated the ability Light Shield, which prevented the party from taking Light damage. Yosuke activated an item that increased Damage, and Teddy used Bufudyne.

Eventually they killed him, and Kirox was sucked through a dimensional rip back to his own. He immediately went back to the universe threatened by Slenderman, and found them in the same spots as when he'd left, de-activating his Time spell.

When they moved immediately blood fountained from dozens of small wounds. It looked like Slenderman had paid a visit to them. Kirox cast Curaga on the, their shallow wounds healing. Kirox went upstairs to sleep, and found Slenderman there, waiting.

He pinned Kirox to the wall, stabbing through his shoulders. Kirox ignored this. Instead, he focused for a moment, and shot a wave of force that blasted Slenderman out through the wall, as he opened a portal to avoid more injury. The tentacles had been ripped off of Slenderman, still keeping Kirox pinned. Kirox grabbed the ends, and with a grimace, pulled them out, then brought them downstairs.

"What had that been?" Sora asked, confused. "Slenderman was waiting, and pinned me to the wall with these." Kirox explained, putting the bloody tentacles on the table.

"How did you live?" Kairi asked, sounding worried. "Well, I blasted him through the wall and into oncoming traffic." Kirox explained, "but he opened a Hell portal before landing, and slithered back to his domain."

"Well, I say we take the fight to him." Riku said, sounding brave. Kirox looked closer, and saw how nervous he was to have lost their most powerful ally. Their only ally, honestly. They all thought Kirox was their only hope. "Well, we can't. Slenderman is five times as powerful there. However, here I can beat him. I do have the power of god on my side." Kirox told them. Kairi's eyes widened at this. "How, exactly?" she asked. "This card." Kirox explained, holding out the Michael card to them. Kairi looked at the design, not getting it. Kirox grabbed it back, then summoned it. Those there stared at the transparent angel in awe. Michael dissapeared. "Congratulations. You just met the Archangel, Michael." Kirox said, the others staring in awe. Still.

"Well, Slenderman will take some time to recover, so I suggest getting some rest. Someone still needs to be on watch, though." Kirox told them. They still sat there, except Kairi. Kirox snapped, and the ones not responding had their hair lit on fire. They ignored it. Kirox poked Sora, and he fell over, remaining it the same position, petrified. Kirox poked the other people, and only Kairi was still normal. Kirox summoned Calamitous Melodies, and Kairi summoned Void Gear. They heard a loud explosion, and went outside to investigate.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, another chapter down! I must say that I'm happy I'm doing so well with this. I'm working on an Idea that I had in school today, that will be a very short story based off of volume 6 of BLEACH. I just couldn't get it out of my head. Anyway, GTC, I'm sorry that your computer is messing up. Hopefully it will be fixed soon, and I hope that it didn't ruin all your work on I've Been What? and any of your other stories. So yeah, Kirox appears in chapter 5 of Her Scars, along with Xorik and John, Kutlassrocker's OC. I'm about halfway done with my new idea.<strong>

**Farewell,**

**-Dragginninja**


	21. Dealing with Slenderman pt 2: A Twist!

**Well, I posted 3 chapters yesterday, all for different stories! If you haven't, I recommend reading Back to Back, my new short fanfic inspired by Bleach. Now, the final battle with Slenderman!**

**RECAP**

_**Kirox poked the other people, and only Kairi was still normal. Kirox summoned Calamitous Melodies, and Kairi summoned Void Gear. They heard a loud explosion, and went outside to investigate.**_

* * *

><p><em><em>Kirox and Kairi found that the shed had exploded, and the Vanitas Sentiment was there. It held the fake Void Gear, and attacked Kairi, who was able to fought him off. Kirox was impressed. "You could help me here!" She yelled at him, not struggling at all. Kirox summoned a arrowgun and shot the Sentiment in the leg as he lunged, causing him to stumble and fall. Kairi walked over and cut off it's head. "I see that you have learned to use the Void Gear. Impressive." Slenderman said, leaning against the fence. He straightened up, and walked into the center of he backyard, summoning so many tentacles that his form was unable to be seen within. He looked more like an ever-expanding ball of darkness.

Unable to see his form, Kairi faltered. Kirox nodded to her and got to work.

To start with, he grabbed his arrow-guns and fired hundreds of bullets into the swirling tentacles. He then grabbed his Claymore, and started slamming at it, cutting off dozens of tentacles. But Slenderman just howled in pain and summoned more. Kirox summoned Michael, who used numerous Zio attacks.

Kirox was covered in blood and sweat, but Slenderman wasn't even started. He sent several tentacles at Kairi, who cut them off. He sent MORE at Kirox, who dodged and cut them off, before grabbing them and swinging them at Slenderman, tangling it with the connected ones. Kirox yanked, and it dragged Slenderman closer, using another tentacle to wrap around Slenderman, running around him and tying him up.

Kirox used the tentacles as whips, slicing Slenderman with them. Kairi walked up to him, and prepared to slice Slenderman's head off.

**INTERRUPTION:**

**I hope that you are enjoying the story! I have a quick question, and then we'll get back to the story, cool? Okay, good. Has anyone read my new short story, Back to Back? It was inspired by Bleach, and I'd planned it as a oneshot. It has evolved into something I don't even reconise as the thing I'd originally planned. Also, how are you people doing? have ANY of you read Kutlassrocker's stories? If not, you should as soon as you finish this.**

**INTERLUDE END**

Kairi walked forward, swinging Void Gear in lazy arcs. She was attempting to get Slenderman as terrified as she and the others had been because of him. Which kind of backfired. one of Slenderman's arms got free, and he swung it at Kairi, keeping her back while he freed himself. Kirox lunged forward and stabbed Slenderman through the stomach, which hurt like hell, but didn't kill him. Only Void Gear could.

Slenderman howled in pain, and turned, Calamitous Melodies still embedded in his stomach. He slashed Kirox across the chest, sending him flying. Slenderman charged Kairi, and slammed her into the ground. Void Gear flew out of her hand, and landed in the grass, near the door of the house.

Unknown to Kairi and Kirox, when Kirox had stabbed Slenderman, Slenderman's paralyze spell was broken, and Sora, Riku, Namine and Xion had gotten up, and walked to the door. "Kairi!" Sora yelled, running outside. He grabbed Void Gear as he ran outside, getting there just in time to cut off the tentacles that were nearing Kairi. Sora looked around, and saw Kirox lying on the ground, blood pouring out of a wound on his chest. But it wasn't regular, red blood. It was grey, and slowly seeped out, thicker than the blood of a human and not pumped by a heart.

"Sora, grab Calamitous Melodies." Kirox gasped, blood seeping slower than quicksand. On a human it would be fatal. On a Nobody it was incapacitating until it was healed.

Sora grabbed Calamitous Melodies from the place Slenderman had dropped it after he pulled it out of his stomach. It was covered in black blood, which oozed off of it, burning into the ground because of the darkness.

"In your hand, take this key. As long as you have the making, by the simple act of taking, it's wielder you will one day be." Kirox wheezed, Calamitous Melodies transporting to him, and another Keyblade replacing it in Sora's hand. It was the Oathkeeper Keyblade, and he ran at Slenderman, cutting off his arm. Slenderman looked at in disbelief, then attempted to slash Sora across the chest, which he blocked in time. It had sensed it's purpose, giving Kairi enough time to recover, and she stood up, before yelling out, "Zatensuken!" and switched Void Gear into reverse grip, slashing Slenderman across the chest with a powerful attack that sent him flying. Seeing Kirox's wound, she yelled out, "Curaga" on instinct, healing it.

Kirox stood, towering over the demon. Slenderman was able to see that this was what Kirox really was like, beneath all the layers of humor, sarcasm, and good nature. Remembered rage twisted his features, and he summoned Michael. "FACE JUDGEMENT!" Kirox yelled, bringing Calamitous Melodies down, Michael doing the same.

A Keyblade stopped the blow. It was Chaosripper. Kirox followed the weapon with his eyes, continueing to the body holding it. It was Xorik.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, Here's another chapter. I just had to do that. And with the blood thing, I'm taking info from Princess of Rose's original Nocturnes Return. Have any of you listened to Hollywood Undead? My Chemical Romance? Linkin Park? Setu Firestorm? Anyone? If you haven't, I would. My favorite MCR song is The Sharpest Lives, but I also like Dead! If you haven't heard it, I reccomend "In Your Eyes" By Velox. I'm unsure weather to work on this, Darkened Fates, or Back to Back next. Any suggestions? Tell me in a review, or PM.<strong>

**Anyway, peace out, people!**

**-Dragginninja**


	22. Clash!

**Well, here I am again! I've decided to finish either Darkened Fates or Back to Back, which I may give a sequel, before my Legend of Zelda Fanfiction. Currently, Kutlassrocker and I am planning a colaberation, but we have no ideas for plot.**

**If you have any suggestions, either tell me in a PM or review!**

**RECAP:**

_**A Keyblade stopped the blow. It was Chaosripper. Kirox followed the weapon, continueing to the body holding it. It was Xorik.**_

* * *

><p>Xorik was panting heavily, and his features seemed to be drooping off of him. "Hello Kirox." he managed to gasp out, holding Chaosripper in a battle position. He seemed to have been in a fierce battle only moments before. "What the hell happened to you?" Kirox asked, shocked by his appearance. "It's simple. This body can't support me. Only one body can. Yours." Xorik answered, stepping towards Kirox. Kirox stepped backwards as well, away from Slenderman, who started to get up. "Who's he?" Kairi asked Kirox. "He looks exactly like you."<p>

"He is me, or at least the darkness inside me." Kirox answered her, not taking his eyes off Xorik. "Really? Then can kill Slenderman now?" she asked. Kirox gave a slight nod, his eyes never leaving Xorik. Xorik lunged forward, Kirox blocking it. "Come, Lucifer!" Xorik yelled, summoning a Persona. "I gain your power!" Xorik yelled, charging, with his Persona matching the move. Kirox and Michael blocked the respective attacks, and then counterattacked. "Ziodyne" Kirox yelled, Michael launching a large bolt of lightning at Xorik. "It's time to end this!" Kirox yelled, Michael echoing his words. "I couldn't agree more." Xorik/Lucifer said, the four charging at each other.

A few minutes later...

There was a large, deep crater in the ground, growing deeper every minute. Kirox and Xorik were still battling, every blow amplified. Kirox leapt into the air, yelled, "This is the end!" and slammed into the ground, releasing a shockwave that deepened the crater more. "I don't think we can do more damage to this world." Michael said in Kirox's head, Kirox agreeing.

Kirox leapt into the air, diving down at Xorik. Before Xorik could react, Kirox opened a portal underneath him, the two falling through, the damage from their battle being repaired.

(A/N: How? It's a rare... PLOTHOLE! Dum, dum DUM!)

Kirox and Xorik landed in the middle of a large field, near a large castle. There was a large, gold barrier under them and two people already fighting below them. Kirox slammed Xorik into the ground, a man in black and gold armor, with red hair near him. The two already fighting, one the man in armor, the other with blond hair, pointed ears and wearing green, stopped their deadlock and looked at the new arrivals.

By this time, Xorik's face was nearly melted, and he glared at Kirox. "Give me your body!" he yelled, charging again. The man in green armor jumped in front of the charge and blocked Xorik with his shield, before slicing at Xorik with his sword. three yellow triangles glowed on his right hand, the one on the right shining the brightest.

"You are fighting me, Link!" The other man yelled, swinging a massive sword at the man in green. Kirox blocked the blow with Calamitous Melodies, making them in a deadlock. "I see that you are strong." Kirox said, breaking the deadlock and launching the man back. "But I am stronger."

Meanwhile, Xorik was fighting Link. "Face the darkness!" Xorik yelled, swinging Chaosripper as hard as he could, which could have cut through Link's sword if he hadn't avoided it. Link took out a strange hovercraft-thing, flying around Xorik before leaping off and hitting Xorik in the back. Xorik's spirit attempted to flow into Link via the sword, but instead it forced it into the air momentarily, before it flowed back into the half-melted Nobody he was possessing. He struck at Link again, yelling, "Hear the whispers!" momentarily confused, Link asked, "What whispers?" "THe Whispers in the Dark!" Xorik yelled, which was followed by a guitar rift that came from nowhere. Xorik shrugged, then launched his attack, which was launching numerous beams of darkness from Chaosripper, which were bounced back by Link's sword.

Kirox was fighting Ganandorf, launching him backwards with a flourish of his blade. Kirox teleported upside down, and said. "This is the end!" and fired hundreds of bullets at both Xorik and Ganandorf, firing them through dozens of portals. Kirox then lassoed Link, and warped gravity in their arena upside down, Ganandorf and Xorik falling into the sky. "Who the hell is that guy?" Link asked Kirox. "He's me." Kirox responded, tying the lasso to the Master Sword and stabbing it into the ground, and then flipping gravity back to normal, Xorik and Ganandorf falling back to the ground, landing on their feet. Ganandorf's sword fell and hit Xorik in the head, who fell unconscious. Kirox took the opportunity to laugh.

Just then, Xorik's spirit launched itself at Kirox, who ducked and summoned his armor, as the spirit flowed into his body. Kirox doubled over, his armor vanishing as Kirox fought for control.

Inside Kirox's mind...

Kirox and Xorik crossed Keyblade, and Kirox was surprised to see that he actually had part of a Heart, that they were fighting on. Kirox leapt backwards, floating in the air. He launched bolt after bolt of lightning at Xorik, which stunned him. Kirox then leapt at him, slamming him with his Keyblade. Xorik flew back, blood spurting. He managed to catch himself, and then launched himself at Kirox, jumping three times and then diving at Kirox, and then leaping back and lunging forward, coated in electricity. Kirox called out, "Give me strength!" and backflipped, his jacket turning blue as he skated around Xorik, firing bolts of light at him. After wisdom form ran out of energy, Kirox reverted to normal, leaving Xorik panting, severely wounded. Kirox turned his attention back to the outside world, flying out of his heart, leaving Xorik there.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, here's a new chapter. I must say, that this allows Kirox to access a new drive: Equinox form. School has been hell, and I'm glad that there is just over 6 days left before SUMMER!<strong>

**Peace out, people.**

**-Dragginninja**


	23. Triforce of Power

**Well hello! I must say, I am happy school is nearly out! Very, VERY happy. I don't like school, at all. I want to play Twilight Princess, because it's a very good book. Anyway, on to the story.**

**RECAP**

_**After wisdom form ran out of energy, Kirox reverted to normal, leaving Xorik panting, severely wounded. Kirox turned his attention back to the outside world, flying out of his heart, leaving Xorik there.**_

* * *

><p><em><em>Kirox stood surrounded by a circle of blackened earth. He was holding Calamitous Melodies and then slammed into Ganendorf, who flew backwards and hit the barrier. "Master Sword." he requested. Link passed him the softly glowing sword, and then Kirox walked over to Ganandorf. The Gerudo man was struggling to get up, and Kirox kicked him in the side, sending him flying. Kirox then walked to his sprawled form and stabbed him through the shoulder, Ganandorf howling in pain at the sword of light in his shoulder. He glared at Kirox, who watched him, face blank.

Ganandorf pushed the sword out of his shoulder, and then got to his feet, grabbing his sword and charging at Kirox. The nobody easily avoided the blow, then backhanded the man across the face, sending him flying into the barrier again. There was a bright gleam from Ganandorf's right hand, and then the Triforce of Strength left his hand, before transferring to Kirox's hand. The Nobody looked at it in a disinterested way, and then a rush of power flooded his body.

The Nobody looked at Ganandorf, who was glaring daggers at him. "THE TRIFORCE IS MINE!" he howled, foolishly charging at Kirox. The Nobody ducked the blow, spinning and landing a spinning kick on the man, which sent him into the barrier, which sputtered and faded slightly, before re-powering up. Kirox summoned Calamitous Melodies, and walked to the man, holding it to his throat. "Do you want me to kill him?"

"I would rather you not." a new voice said, as a section of the barrier dissolved, revealing a pretty young woman wearing a pink dress and wearing a crown. Link bowed, so Kirox did the same. The section of barrier supporting Ganandorf collapsed, the man rolling out of sight before standing and running away. "My name is Princess Zelda. Tell me stranger, your story." she said, Kirox nodding and doing so.

Kirox's story took a good hour, and after he was finished, Zelda nodded. "I see." she said, nodding. Kirox nodded back to her, before noticing Ganandorf was gone. "Hey, Ganandorf is gone." he said, looking around. Kirox then walked to the cliff, watching the sunset. There was a beautiful, very tall young woman with grey-ish skin and fluorescent orange hair, wearing a robe of black and gold. "Hello." he said, looking at the woman. Link and Zelda came running up, Link glomping her. "Midna!" he yelled, hugging her. "Good to see you too, Link." She laughed. "I thought you were dead!" Link said, hugging her again. "Kirox there isn't a normal human." Midna said, gesturing to the Nobody. "That is true. I am something called a Nobody, which is a being that is unable to feel emotion due to lack of a Heart." Kirox explained. "Can anyone become a Nobody?" Link asked, seeming interested. "No, only people with strong willpower, and even those usually end up looking like this." Kirox said, summoning a Dusk.

"So this is a regular Nobody." Zelda said, putting her hand on it. It shuddered, and then seemed to change, becoming more human. Zelda immediately took her hand off, and it stopped.

Kirox looked around, and then opened a portal to the Arbiter Grounds (The place with the mirror of Twilight) and stepped through, Midna, Link and Zelda following him. "That's handy." Link commented, only used to teleporting through the Twilight Passages. "I know, right?" Kirox said, grinning. Midna opened the Mirror, stepping through, leaving a tear that broke the Mirror. (In the Game, there's a large amount of Dialogue, but I didn't write it to avoid SOME spoilers.) Kirox opened a portal and stepped through into the Twilight Realm. It was dark, but it still had enough light to see by. Kirox walked foward, seeing Midna. "Hello again." he said.

She turned to him. "How did you get here?" she asked. "I destroyed the mirror." "Easy. Can teleport between worlds and dimensions." Kirox explained. "I see." she said. "I can also make clones of myself, and copy abilities." Kirox commented from behind her.

Midna spun in a circle, and saw eight versions of Kirox. "Impressive." she commented. "I must say that I am." Kirox comented, his voices forming a chorus. "That sounds really cool!" Kirox said, another chorus forming. "ECHO!" he yelled at the top of his lungs, making a sonic wave so powerfull that it pushed Midna back a little. Grinning, he looed at her again, the clones turning into golden light that was re-absorbed by the original. "Can I stay here for awhile?" he asked. Midna blinked at the odd request. "Not to pry, but why?" she asked him. "Because I just re-absorbed my inner darkness, and if I'm in the place that I usually stay, he'll go out of control and take over my body. This place is dark, but also light. I exist in between like it." Kirox explained. "I see." Midna said. "Really? Because usually, my comments use too many big words, and people don't understand what I mean." Kirox explained. "I usually have to speak in small words."

Midna laughed at thiss, and then said, "Sure! It will be nice to not be surrounded by idiots and people who don't speak a word, like Link did." "Link didn't talk at all on your adventure?" Kirox asked, surprised. "Yeah, He usually only said Yes, no or told me where to teleport us and when he wanted to turn into a wolf. It got a bit annoying."

* * *

><p><strong>Well, I apologise for late updates. School, as close as it is to end, has been hell. HOMEWORK OVERLOAD! But yeah, Kirox has the Triforce of Power and is in the Twilight Realm. So I must reccomend Kutlassrocker's stories, both finished and ongoing. For instance, Shadow of the Slenderman the story that I first read of his, scared the hell out of me. NEVER READ AT NIGHT. Chapters 1-5 were out at that time, and I didn't make it halfway through chapter 2 before I had to stop because it scared. I became obsessed with Slenderman, which is a main reason I've avoided killing him. But the time is coming... I just read Ray Bradbury's Farenheit 451 and took his advice of letting the story write me.<strong>

**See you soon, people.**

**-Dragginninja.**


	24. Heart Regained

**Well, here I am. So, how are you people? Good I hope. I'm doing well personally.**

**Z: No one cares!**

**D: Yeah,. just get to the story!**

**Yoy know that you could be nicer, right?**

**Z: Fuck you.**

**D: Yeah! We've hardly been in this!**

**Too bad.**

**RECAP**

_**"Sure! It will be nice to not be surrounded by idiots and people who don't speak a word, like Link did." "Link didn't talk at all on your adventure?" Kirox asked, surprised. "Yeah, He usually only said Yes, no or told me where to teleport us and when he wanted to turn into a wolf. It got a bit annoying." **_

* * *

><p><em><em>"I can guess that it would." Kirox laughed. "Yes, it was." Midna agreed. "So, what kind of stuff is in the Twilight Realm?" Kirox asked her. "Honestly? Not much. It's very small here. We mainly just hang out and stuff." Midna said. "I see. Well, looks like I may have to make a few improvements to it." Kirox said, a grin spreading across his face. "What do you mean?" Midna asked him. "Have you ever heard of Laser Tag?" Kirox asked with a grin.

Months passed. Kirox slowly gained more control over the rebelling Xorik, but due to it's unique nature, the Twilight Realm drew Heartless like a flame for moths. Kirox kept himself busy by killing them, as well as adding more technology to the Realm. Until one day..

Kirox was lounging in his room in the Twilight Realm's palace. He had gotten a call on his intercom a few seconds ago, and set down his Xbox 360 controller, ending the online match of Halo Reach he had been playing. He grabbed Calamitous Melodies, and sensed something different. What it was, he didn't know, but he actually felt something. He looked at the message he had gotten. It read: There is a large pureblood heartless attacking the area near the Central Plaza . Please help, but be catious."

Kirox telaported to the central plaza area, and looked around. The feeling had gotten stronger, and Kirox spun in a quick circle. He saw a giant Orcus that was swinging it's sword at the barred gate of the palace. It immediatly turned toward Kirox, even though it had no way to sense him. It charged.

Kirox leapt out of the way, as the sword hit the ground where he was a minute before. Kirox charged at it, and slashed at it's wrist, cutting it. It yanked it's sword back up, and then slashed again, Kirox this time runing up it's arm to it's face. He started slashing chunks out of it, which for some reason hurt him as well. Kirox leapt off of the, as he decided to call it, Omegacus. He landed on his feet, and then charged all of his energy into his Keyblade, then ran at the Omegacus, his blade doing the same. They crossed weapons and there was a massive explosion of light, sending Kirox flying.

Kirox fell off the edge of the floating platform, but he didn't care. He was falling in a different sense, and transforming at the same time. Xorik was attempting to escape again. However, even as his blue eyes began to redden, Kirox was fighting back. It was, after all, his Deep Dive.

Inside Kirox's Heart...

Kirox stood in the center of a platform, unable to leave his heart. Xorik stood there, fighting with a Twilight Thorn, and losing. Kirox realised that Xorik was battling with his Nobody-is, and ran to help, or else he would end up a strange half-creature, with half a heart. As Kirox and Xorik charged the Thorn, it shot out tendrils of nothingness, which Kirox and Xorik flipped around to avoid, ending up near it's face. There was a flasyh, and Kirox saw that Xorik had been teleported up into the air, held by strange barriers aroud his ankles and wrists. Kirox leapt into the air, jumping off of conjured Barrier spells, and ended up back to back with Xorik, the Twilight Thorn unable to see him. It got close, and Xorik managed to kick it, Kirox following by flipping around, vaulting off of Xorik's arms like a gymnast, slamming Calamitous Melodies in it's face, which sent it over the edge.

Xorik's restraints dissolved, and he fell to the ground, landing on his feet. They high-fived quickly, before there was a quick shudder, and then both were dragged over the edge, to see the Thorn holding a massive ball of Nothing energy, leaping high into the air and causing Kirox and Xorik to follow, before throwing it at them, Kirox making a massive reflect spell that bounced it into the Thorn, sending it flying into the distance, too high to see. Kirox felt a vaccum, and was sent flying out of his Heart. He saw the massive Twilight Thorn in the real world, damaged but still strong. Kirox growled, and felt a surge of energy rushing through him. When it subsided, he found that he had changed into something else. Kirox was wearing an Organization XIII coat, but it wasn't black anymore. Half of it still was, but the other half was now white. Kirox realized that half of his hair had grown out, and was in a ponytail, while the other half, his hair, had paled to white. He put a hand to his face, and realized that he was wearing a Gemini mask. If he had to guess, he would think that his eyes were one blue, one red. He summoned Chaosripper as well, and charged at the Nobody.

Kirox, when he got in range began slicing as much out of it as he could, creating a tornado around him which he used to augment his spinning, lifting up into the air and slicing lare chunks out of it's face. When the tornado ended, Kirox leapt out of it and stabbed both Keyblades into it's side, gouging a large gash into it's side. He stood there as the Nobody dissolved.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, Two in one day! I've been late on my updates because of school. But I'm caught up on homework and have time to ill, so I write!<strong>

**Peace out people,**

**-Dragginninja**


	25. Explanations and new powers

**Well then hello! I'm planning to finish this fic soon, and then Darkened Fates and Back to Back before going on to part 3. I don't know how long that will take, but for now, don't expect any quick updates. Tests piss me off.**

**RECAP:**

_**Kirox, when he got in range began slicing as much out of it as he could, creating a tornado around him which he used to augment his spinning, lifting up into the air and slicing large chunks out of it's face. When the tornado ended, Kirox leapt out of it and stabbed both Keyblades into it's side, gouging a large gash into it's side. He stood there as the Nobody dissolved.**_

* * *

><p><em><em>Kirox stood there for a few minutes, catching his breath. He then straightened up, and he walked back to the main palace. When he was there, he gave the approved hand signal that told the guards there, All clear. The gate opened, and he walked inside.

He walked to the throne room, trying to gain a hold on his newly-regained emotions. He opened a dark portal, and then teleported through it because he felt that he needed rest. He passed out on his bed.

The next morning, Kirox got up slowly. He had had a horrible nightmare, but couldn't remember what it was. "Oh shit!" he yelled, remembering that he had forgotten to report in. He decided to take the long way, and climbed out of his window, standing on the balcony.

**(A/N: Kirox has one of those fancy rooms you see advertised in castle tours. With balconies, multiple rooms and the like.)**

Kirox jumped from the balcony to a flagpole that had ever been used. No one was able to tell him what it was for, so he had taken to using it as part of his acrobatics route. He swung on it for a few moments, before standing on it with his hands and then uilding up speed and then sending himself flying. He flew over the 100-meter gap between the tower his room was in and the main castle. He landed on the side of the building, digging in Larxene-style knives, which he had named something that was French.

Kirox clambered along the wall, reaching a window. He flipped through it, and then flipped his coat and began walking, Twili bowing as he passed. He was known for his impatience.

Kirox eventually reached the throne room, knocking once before entering. When he got a nod from one of the queen's bodyguards, he strode purpously inside. "I apologize for not being able to report in." He told Midna, who had forsaken her large, stiff throne for an informal bean-bag chair. "It's okay. THat was one of the largest Heartless to attack, and I know that it may have worn you out. But then a Twilight Thorn attacking? I'm not surprised that you passed out. "I must say something, my queen." Kirox told her. "For the last time, call me Midna like all my friends do." she laughed. "But, go on."

"To be truthful, the Heartless is not dead." Kirox told her. "Then where is it?" Midna asked. "As it turns out, a Nobody can sense the presence of it's Heartless." "Go on." Midna said, a curious tone to her voice. "Well, when I got the alert, I had an... odd feeling." "I thought that Nobodies are unable to feel emotions?" Midna asked him, interuppting for the third time. Kirox began to get slightly angry. "I must request that you stop interrupting me." Kirox told her, a tone of impatience in his voice.

To her, it sounded amazing. It was his voice that said, "I'm in charge here, and if you don't want to be horribly mutilated, I suggest you shut up and listen." Midna loved that voice. Kirox could be very demanding some days. But Midna would never tell anyone that she had feelings for the young Nobody.

"Fine." she grumbled. "Well, as I said, I had an odd feeling. It got stronger the closer I got to the Heartless, and as soon as I faced it, I realized something." Kirox said. "What did you realize?" Midna asked in the man's silence. "If you will be quiet, I'll TELL you." Kirox said with a glare. It was a one on Kirox's glare scale. a ten could actually kill someone with fright. A five would knock them unconscious, and any number between made them suffer stress problems. The lowest to have a permanent effect was a 3, which could whiten hair. This was the reason for the increasing number of Twili with white hair.

"Well, I realized that the Heartless was MY heartless. After several minutes fighting, We hit each other as hard as we could, and re-fused. The nobody was the ghost of the Nobody I was. I'm not fully human, because of the ghost there are a few side effects that I find are to my advantage." Kirox told her.

**(A/N: No, the Twilight Thorn / Ghost Nobody just teleported because of it's wounds. There, no more plothole!)**

"Such as?" Midna asked. "Well, for one I can tell that I've kept the ability to not age, but I can still feel emotions." Kirox explained. "Well, what do you think of me?" Midna asked, twirling around a little. "It may be my own personal opinion, but I doubt it, but I think that you're beautiful." Kirox told her. "Thank you!" she said, smiling a wide grin.

**(A/N: If you don't understand it, google image search Midna true form. She really is pretty.)**

"Well, can you tell any other side effects?" Midna asked him. "Well, it's much easier to keep Xorik under control. I also thin that I may be able to do something. Hold on for a sec, I'm trying it out." Kirox said, focusing. There was a whooshing noise, and there were two Kirox's. "Just as I thought!" They exclaimed. "Because of the manner we rejoined, we are able to separate!" they said. The Heartless Kirox was twitching slightly, and seemed about to go berserk. Nobody Kirox quickly rejoined with him. "I'll need to enchant something to make it so he doesn't go berserk." he said thoughtfully.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, here's another chapter! I personally must say that without Kutlassrocker's support, I would have long collapsed due to lack of ideas. Instead, I have TOO many ideas in my head. Long chapter here! Wanna hear some of my ideas? No? Too god damn bad, bitch!<strong>

_**Dragginninja's Idea Board:**_

_**The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Tracks.**_

**Time travel, wolves and trains, oh my! When the Link from Twilight Princess, along with Midna, Zelda, Zant and Ganandorf get sent into the future by a boy with the Ocarina of Time, Link, Zelda and Midna help the Link and Zelda from Spirit Tracks defeat Malladus, the Demon King, Zant, the King of Shadows, and Ganandorf, the King of Evil. When Randomness ensues, who yah gonna call? The Lokomo and seven Sages, that's who!**

* * *

><p><strong><em>The Hero, the Princess, and the author whose title was stolen<em>.  
><strong>**When I, the all powerfull author, had the title to one of my stories stolen, I track it down to Malladus, the Demon King. Using my uber-powers from here in the Void between Worlds (AKA my studio that has never existed in this dimension, or MSTHNEITD) to enter the Spirit Tracks universe and regain my lost title! I help Link along, as well as causing random stuff to happen, like Byrne hitting on Zelda's soulless body. Yeah, I know.**

**(_Title unknown_)**

**Artemis Fowl is experimenting with time-travel technology with Holly and Butler, who doesn't understand why when No1 can just transport them. When someone (me) interferes, Artemis, Butler, and Holly are sent into.. the Future! (ooohh) When they arrive, they have to recruit three special people: Cosmo, Mona and Ditto. An Artemis Fowl and Supernatralist crossover.**

**Well, that's all for now, folks! Tell me which you want me to write first. I'm leaning towards TT, or THTP&TAWHHTS. Long anagram, though.**

* * *

><p><strong>Peace, suckers!<strong>

**-Dragginninja.**


	26. FLYING MAKES ME GO WOOT!

**Well, hello faithful readers. How are you people? Good, I hope. If you follow my other stories, you will know this already, but I'm planning on Darkened Fates having one or two more chapters, which will be random as hell. Z: Why? Just why?**

**What are you talking about?**

**D: We're barely in this story!**

**Oh, that's because I'm best with Kirox. I'd react with the same stuff he does, to be honest.**

**Z: Well, why are you including Twilight Princess characters?**

**D: By the way, Dragon doesn't own anything except this plot and Kirox. And Xorik, and maybe a new character that may appear soon. I'll give you a hint: His name was the name I'd originally planned to name Kirox, and he's a villain.**

**NO! YOU MUST NOT TELL THEM! I'LL kick you off, and replace you with Link!**

**D: Well, he-**

***A portal opens behind Demyx, and he's sucked through it back to his reality.***

**Well, then, LINK!**

***A new portal opens, and Link falls through.***

**Link: WHERE THE HYRULE AM I?**

**In the Studio that has Never Existed, that's where!**

**L: And where in Hyrule is that?**

**It's not. It's in the Void Between Realities.**

**Anyway, onward!**

**RECAP:**

_**There was a whooshing noise, and there were two Kirox's. "Just as I thought!" They exclaimed. "Because of the manner we rejoined, we are able to separate!" they said. The Heartless Kirox was twitching slightly, and seemed about to go berserk. Nobody Kirox quickly rejoined with him. "I'll need to enchant something to make it so he doesn't go berserk." he said thoughtfully.**_

* * *

><p><em><em>Soon after that, Kirox returned to his room, and opened the journal Midna had given him, and began to continue chronicling his previous adventures. Midna wanted to put them in the Twilight Realm Archives. Kirox-

_**(In the real world...)**_

"Kirox! Stop referring to yourself in the third person in your journals!" Midna yelled at me. "I can refer to myself any way I want to while I'm writing, Midna!" I yelled back. "You had better refer to yourself in first person from now on," she warned. I grabbed my twentieth journal and ran, yelling, "Never!" After I got to a safe place, I continued writing.

_**(Back in the journal...)**_

"While Midna wants me to stop referring to myself in the third person, I refuse!" Kirox yelled, continuing to write chapter two. After a few minutes and finishing it, he put away his pen, and then leapt out the window, using the wings that he still had to fly, the white brilliance shedding white light in the Twilight. The circle of light around him explained why he always slept with a thick shirt on, because THIS side effect he didn't want others to know. It was very strange, but he didn't let others know unless they saw him flying. He used an updraft to float twice as high as the castle, the strange nature of the place causing him no vertigo, and the atmosphere never thinned out. after he was as high as he had ever gone, so much that the castle, no the entire AREA, was a dark spot the size of an ant. He flipped over and dived, the ground speeding towards him. At the last minute, he turned around and landed, feet first, in the Central Plaza, looking for all the world like a fallen angel.

In the light from his wings, his blond hair looked almost golden, and his blue eyes looked brighter. Unfortuonately, there is a darkness to everything, and in the corner of his eye, he seemed to see another winged figure.

This one had black wings, black hair, and red eyes. It was Xorik, and if he and Kirox were angels, he would be Lucifer, with Kirox being Michael. Kirox knew that he needed some powerful magic to keep both Xorik and his Heartless bound, and so teleported to Hyrule, after putting away his wings and telling Midna where he was going. This is how their conversation went:

"Hey Midna." Kirox said to her, after he looked around in the Throne room. "What is it, friend?" She asked him. "I need to go to Hyrule to get something to keep Xorik and my Heartless under control when I split. He's getting stronger." "Well, isn't the Mirror broken?" Midna had asked him, with a look that said, "How could you forget that?" "I can teleport between dimensions. I think that repairing a connection that was meant to be will be easy." Kirox told her, hinting that he believed that he could make a new Mirror. "Well, I meant for them to be separate." Midna said with an air of finality. "Well, I know for a fact that at least Link misses you." Kirox told her, with no doubt in his voice. "Really? I'd thought that I was just a nusence to him..." Midna said thoughtfully. "Well, he does. And it would increase the knowledge of both Realms if the Mirror remains. This place could be the record keepers, recording the history of Hyrule." Kirox suggested. "You know, that's a good idea. And the first stories will be yours and mine!" Midna said, clapping her hands. "Can I go get the enchantment I need first?" Kirox asked her, sighing. "Sure, but hurry back!" Midna said, giggling slightly at ideas running through her head.

Kirox walked into the central plaza, greeting any Twili that he saw. They were all amazed that he was much more patient and kind than before, the regaining of his heart had helped him reduce Xorik's influence. He soon reached the place where the entrance once stood, and walked up invisible platforms to the entrance. Kirox pointed Calamitous Melodies out into the opposite direction of the Central Plaza, and then his Keyblade fired out a beam of light, which hit something in midair and formed the shape of the Triforce. The darkness around it broke, a perfect circle around it. It expanded, the center remaining in place as it reached Kirox, and as it did, the Triforce symbol glowed gold, and a soft light expanded outward, reaching Kirox. It wrapped around him and retreated, the tunnel remaining behind.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, I decided to end it there. So far, I don't have any votes! It makes me sad face.<strong>

**Link: Please! I don't want anything random to happen to me!**

**Shut up you!**

**L: NEVER!**

**Z: BE GODDAMN QUIET!**

**NEVER! But anyway, time for me to head out.**

**Peace, and vote! I've got a pole on my profile.**

**-Dragginninja**


	27. Wolf!

**Well, here's another chapter! I must say that I talk to Kutlassrocker, and he says that the next chapter of Her Scars is about halfway done. So far, I'm leaning more toward The Hero, The Princess, and the Author whose Title was stolen. Or Twilight Tracks. One of those two. Anyway, onwards!**

**RECAP:**

**Kirox pointed Calamitous Melodies out into the opposite direction of the Central Plaza, and then his Keyblade fired out a beam of light, which hit something in midair and formed the shape of the Triforce. The darkness around it broke, a perfect circle around it. It expanded, the center remaining in place as it reached Kirox, and as it did, the Triforce symbol glowed gold, and a soft light expanded outward, reaching Kirox. It wrapped around him and retreated, the tunnel remaining behind.**

* * *

><p>Kirox's journey through the newly repaired Mirror of Twilight was slightly difficult. THere were rough patches, but Kirox ignored them, the beam of light from his Keyblade clearing the way for him. It grew lighter, and with a jolt Kirox was pushed out of the Mirror.<p>

Kirox flew outward, a scream of surprise on his face as he flew out of the Shadowstone. He flew headfirst, catching hiself in a handstand before rotating and putting his feet down. Kirox saw a wolf that had been sleeping near the base of the statue sit up, and gaze at the repaired mirror. Instead of being blaoc, it was a deep, dark blue. With a flash, The Wolf turned into Link and walked toward Kirox, planning to help him up. When hhe saw Kirox was on his feet, his mouth opened. Kirox anticipated, and put a finger to Link's lips, making him unable to speak as he left a Silence spell there. "Do you promise not to talk?" Kirox asked him. Link gave a nod. Kirox removed the binding, and then hugged Link. "Glad to see your okay." he said, after releasing the hug. "How is the Mirror repaired?" Link asked him. "I convinced Midna to let me repair it with my Keyblade. I could have come back anyway, but I thought that you would probably want to see her." Kirox told him. "Yes, I would, thank you." Link said, before almost dashing to the Mirror. "Hold on a sec." Kirox told him. "I wanna show you something."

"Yeah? What is it?" Link asked Kirox. "Well, while I was in the Twilight Realm, I found my Heartless, and we rejoined." he replied. Link looked confused. "Well, I rejoined with it, but I'm not a normal human. I have wings." Link looked at the former Nobody in shock. Kirox unfolded his wingspan, which was about 7 1/2 feet from wingtip to wingtip.

"Wow." Link told him, looking at the glowing wings. "Oh yeah, Link. Do you have the Dark Shard?" Kirox asked him. "Yeah, Midna had given it to me before she broke the mirror. Why?" Link asked, confused. "Hand it to me, please." the other young man asked, and the Hylian did so. Kirox turned into a glowing white wolf. "Your the wolf that taught me new sword moves!" Link yelled, surprised. "Really? Well, where did you find me?" Kirox asked. Link pulled out a map, covered with stuff. He pointed out areas, before Kirox made an identical copy of the map using his powers. "How did you do that?" Link asked him. "I can copy or absorb stuff. That's why I have the Triforce, for example. I forcibly aabsorbed it from Ganandorf. I could take the Triforces of Courage and Wisdom too if I wanted." "Really? Then why didn't you?" the Hylian asked him, confused. "Because you and Zelda use yours for good. Ganandorf used his for evil." Kirox clarified. "So, you are on the side of light." Link clarified. "Yes. Yes I am."

"I have a question. Why are you back?" Link asked the former Nobody. "Because I need a binding spell." Kirox told him. "What for?" "Stuff." What stuff?" "What's with you today, Link?" "What do you mean?" YOu answer everything I say with another question." "I do?" "Yes. YOu do." "Really?" "Yes." "You sure?" "Yes I am." "Absolutaly certain?" "WILL YOU SHUT THE HELL UP! YOUR SO FUCKING ANNOYING!" Kirox yelled, fed up with the questions. "...Do I have to?" Link asked him after a minute. Kirox was resisting the strong urge to strangle him after taking his Triforce. He managed to resist the oh so tempting prospect. "I'm trying to find a binding spell. Do you know if Zelda can put one into an earring?" Kirox asked him. "Probably could." Link answered. "THen let's go!" Kirox yelled, his wolf form sprouting wings. "Cool, huh?" he asked Link.

_**(This is Midna, reminding Kirox not to write in third person about stuff that's happened to him.)**_

Kirox picked up Link after the Hylian turned into a wolf, digging in his claws and lifting up. They slowly flew towards Hyrule Castle. When they were about halfway over the desert, Link decided to talk to Kirox. "So, what's been up with you?" he asked the flying wolf. "PLEASE shut the hell up!" Kirox grunted back to him. FLying while holding onto a wolf was difficult enough. Kirox wondered why he hadn't changed to the form with stronger wings.

**(A/N: And yes, Wolf Kirox's wingspan is shorter than Normal Kirox. It's about half of it.)**

Link kept attempting to talk to Kirox, but the Golden Wolf only ignored him. His luminescent wings beat franticaly as he lost energy. Kirox could have dropped Link and kept flying, but instead he lowered slowly, landing on the ground with a thunk. "Why'd we stop?" he asked Kirox. "Because my wings were about to give out, and carrying a wolf as a wolf while flying is difficult, you know." "No, I didn't." Link told him. "Well, let's go on foot for now." Kirox said, straightning up and beginning to walk in the direction of the castle.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, I must announce something: I am making a new story, Nobody's Heartless: The Complete Collection for people who are too lazy to go to my seperate stories. It will be edited for neatness and stuff.<strong>

**Anyway, peace out!**

**-Dragginninja**


	28. I say nomg

**Well, here's another chapter of Organization Days. If you haven't noticed yet, I've gotten through Artemis Fowl Mix in the Complete Collection, which is 21 chapters along with the first 15 chapters of Origins. Kutlassrocker say's that they're awesome, but I don't see it. Old Shame alert! For those who don't know, Old Shame is when you look at something you wrote previously, and seeing how much it sucks. For Kutlass, it's the first few chapters of Shattered Hearts, which he's revising. It'll be out soon, labeled RE: Shattered Hearts. I'm also, in the future, going to write a story called Re: Nobody's Heartless, which will have a re-written version of the ENTIRE Nobody's Heartless collection. Okay, explenations over, let's get going!**

**RECAP:**

_**Link kept attempting to talk to Kirox, but the Golden Wolf only ignored him. His luminescent wings beat franticaly as he lost energy. Kirox could have dropped Link and kept flying, but instead he lowered slowly, landing on the ground with a thunk. "Why'd we stop?" he asked Kirox. "Because my wings were about to give out, and carrying a wolf as a wolf while flying is difficult, you know." "No, I didn't." Link told him. "Well, let's go on foot for now." Kirox said, straightning up and beginning to walk in the direction of the castle.**_

* * *

><p>Kirox and Link were walking to Hyrule Castle in their Wolf forms. For those who don't realize, Kirox looks like Amatermatsu from Okami, only not cartoony. As they walked, Kirox did his best to block out his companions chatter.<p>

"Gaia help me resist the urge." He said to himself, certain that the chatterbox beside im wouldn't hear him. Kirox reverted back to human, and picked Link up, taking off. The still-wolf Hylian squirmed, apparently he found it uncomfortable. As they were flying over Lake Hylia, Kirox dropped him. The Wolf turned back into a Hylian, and he landed in the water with barely a splash, surfacing a moment later. Kirox saw Link raise somehing up, and then saw a flash of metal as it sped twards him. It caught onto his foot, and Link was lifted out of the water of the lake. The Clawshot retracted, bringing Link with it, until he reached Kirox and hung there. "Don't try anything, I've got the Iron Boots and will drag you down too." he warned. "Fuck you." Kirox said, wrenchin the Clawshot from his grip. As he began to fall, Link pulled out ANOTHER one, and latched onto Kirox with it, not retracting it. He swung, and put on the boots, causing Kirox to plummet.

Kirox, instead of trying to fight it, decided to do the simplist thing: He dove, passing Link who looked at him in surprise. As Kirox fell, he saw a house on an island, and straightened out of the dive just in time for link to smash into it with his iron boots. Link released the Clawshot, and Kirox caught hi with his own, slamming Link into the wall. he went completealy through the wall, as well as the other, falling into the lake. Kirox laughed at him for a moment, then went over to the spot where the Hylian fell in, using his wing powers to make a bubble around his head, using his wings to power through the water. He saw link, a smile on his face, iron boots and a blue tunic on, sink toward the Ocean Temple. Kirox shook his head, and flew/ swan after him,reaching the door to the temple and swimming through. The water level drained, and Kirox saw Link standing there, and after giving his wings a shake to get the water off, slid them back inside his coat. Kirox went and saw Link looking at something. "Link. You okay?" he asked the Hylian, waving a hand in front of his face. Link ignored him, so Kirox began poking him, saying "Link" each time.

Poke. "Link"

poke "Link"

poke "Link"

poke "Link"

And this went on for about an hour,Kirox eventually getting bored and looking at what Link was. It was a part of the wall where there were three dots. One blue, one red, one green. The red one seemed to glow brightest, and Kirox watched as his mind was slowly sucked into it.

"Hello Kirox." a woman said, wearing all red, with a red ponytail and a slight red aura around her. "Who are you?" Kirox asked her, confused. "I am Din, the Goddess of Power. You have my part of the Triforce, though you are not from here." Din said. "Look around you." Kirox did so. There was another woman, this one glowing green, that was speaking to Link. A while in the distance was a goddess glowing blue, speaking to Zelda. Kirox couldn't hear either of their conversations.

"Look back at me." Din said, and Kirox did so. "You are strong to carry my Triforce. Ganandorf was the strongest person ever to carry it, but you came and took it in a feat of strength. That took a massive amount to do so." the Goddess of Power and Fire told him. "However, the fact that you took it from Gananfdorf directly, and not from me after his death, means that it has been tainted. I would be wary, Kirox, for it will help the sleeping darkness inside you awaken. But when it does, you will no longer be you." She warned. "I've met my darkness and fought it, one on one, and I've always won." Kirox told her. "This i know. But Xorik will be able to overpower you next time. His true potential has not been reached." She warned. "I see. To be honest, that's the reason that I left the Twilight Realm. I wanted to get a binding for him, to keep from going berserk." Kirox told her. "I know. Nothing that can be created in this world will work for long, however, so I give you this." Din said, holding out a hand and a bright light filled it.

When the Light died down, Kirox saw an earring. It was slightly similar to Luxords, but only slightly. It had a Heartless symbol and a Nobody symbol, but it was upside down. The two were slowly melding together, forming an Earring that one half was the Heartless symbol, the left half, and the other was the upside down Nobody symbol.

"This will help you stop the spread of your darkness. Put it on." She commanded, and Kirox obeyed. It fit in place of his regular earring, a dimond, perfectly, and Kirox felt a rush of soothing energy fill him. "Now, attempt to split." Din told him. He did so, and the earring stayed on. The two Kirox looked at each other, and saw that the earring was different. The Nobody had the upside-down Nobody symbol, and the Heartless the Heartless symbol. The two rejoined. "Now, I have a few gifts for you." Din told him.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, what are the gifts? What am I doing? WHY AM I CRAZY?<strong>

**WHO the hell knows? Sorry if I got the Goddesses wrong, I'm fairly sure that I got them all. I never played more than the first half of Ocarina of Time.**

**Anyway, Back to Back is finished, so you know.**

**Peace, fools!**

**-Dragginninja**


	29. PRESENTS! Is it Christmas already? No D:

**Well, here i am! If i get this finished today, I'll have 3 in one! I have to give the thing i write on, an AlphaSmart Neo2 up tomorrow, so :( to that.**

**RECAP:**

_**"Now, I have a few gifts for you." Din told him.**_

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Din made another light in her hands, it forming an instrument. It floated into Kirox's hands. It was a panflute with seven different notes. Kirox played a few, one that had a red marking, then the one next to it that was upwards that was yellow, then the red again, and then one that was blue, and below the red one. He sped up, and it felt like the flute wanted to play the song. "Good job! You just played the Song of Discovery!" Din told him, as a chest rose from under the ground and Kirox opened it, revealing a red Rupee. "Nice." he commented,picking it up. Din showed him several more songs, one that would call birds to him, one that would bring statues to life, one that would summon fairies to heal him, and several more. He also got a whip with a snakehead on it, a boomerang that went wherever he wanted, a megaphone-thing that created a whirlwind, and a staff that controlled sand called the Sand Wand. she wanted to give him bombs and a bow, but he politely refused.

"Thank you for these." He told her. "It's only fair that you have tools that benefit you." she told him. "You don't need a Clawshot because you can fly, but I want to give you something else." Din told him. "What is it, your godlyness?" he asked her. "Well, it's very powerful, and you HAVE to be CAREFUL." Din warned him. "I will." He told her in response. She created a mirror. "This mirror shows the true state of things." Kirox flipped it to the non-reflective side and looked through a small hole that was on it. In front of him, Din was replaced by a swirl of crimson energy. "If that mirror breaks, then it will transform anyone near it into animals, ireversably." she warned. Kirox nodded, slipping it into an invisible storage space next to him that Din had given him. ""Thank you. Is there anything else I can do?" he asked her. "Live well, Hero of Power." she said, as Kirox's consciousness slipped back into his body. He awoke next to Link, wondering if it was real or not. He decided that it had to have been as he felt the entrance to the place, and pulled out the Spirit Flute. Link had gotten an Ocarina that was light blue, with a Triforce symbol near the mouthpiece. Kirox began blowing into the flute, pulling out his wings and launching himself out of the Temple. He decided that he'd go give Zelda a visit turned himself into a wolf, and Kirox used the powers over Twilight he had absorbed from Midna to transport to Hyrule Castle. Kirox jogged through the town, playing the flute, with Link playing the Ocarina near him. They approached the castle, continuing to play. Unknown to them, but to the amusement of the townspeople, a large number of cats had begun to follow them. They meowed along to the tune. Kirox looked up and saw several birds that had wooden bars between their talons. He played the Song of Birds, and they swooped lower, along with numerous Cooko that were following them because of the song. Kirox whipped on, the snakehead's mouth opening and sealing onto the pole. The bird lifted up, carrying Kirox with it, who was holding on with one hand.

It floated towards the castle, and Kirox, using his free hand, played the Song of Invisibility. He turned invisible, and they continued towards the castle. When they reached the inner courtyard, Kirox made the whip let go, and he slowly fell towards the ground, landing with a slight thud. He leapt up and took off, heading to a tower that, according to Link's rambles, Zelda lived in.

Still invisible, he swooped, landing with a slight thud. He began to play the flute again, a haunting, slightly eerie melody that caused shivers to go down one's spine and tears to well up in their eyes. Kirox ended the music, a final note playing out with a slight echo. "Hello Kirox." a voice said, as Kirox looked and saw Zelda, holding a harp that had small, curving ends. She began to softly play it, and Link came into the room and began to play his Ocarina, and they slowly began to play a song together, the tempo increasing. Unnoticed by them, a slight wind picked up, and slowly began to play in the center of the triangle between them. Three golden triangles formed beneath each of them, and the wind began to form a slight ball in the center of the room. Each person in the room thought of different things. Link thought of Midna (A Plothole), Kirox thought of Zack and when he would find him, and Zelda thought about weather her dress made her look fat. As they finished the song, the orb split open, revealing Zack, Midna and a strange woman who came up to Zelda, said: "Yes that dress does make you look fat." and vanished. Three voices filled the room. "Congratulations, wielders of the Triforce. Wisdom, Courage and Power, together they are able to bring toghether a song, using the instruments we gave you: The Harp of the Sheikah, the Ocarina of Time, and the Spirit Flute, which can summon anything, from anywhere. Any time, any place, anywhere, as long as they focus on one thing as much as possible. This is one of many." The Goddesses voices said, and they all bowed. "Thank you for these amazing gifts, ladies." Zelda spoke.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, another chapter down! I must say, I only have to be at school for two hours tomorrow! WOO! Sadly, I also have to give the AlphaSmart up tomorrow, which makes me sad, but... Life is Life, after all.<strong>

**See you people later,**

**-Dragginninja**


	30. Final

I** honestly didn't know when I would finish this story. I just want to wrap up at least this part, then add all of it to Complete Collection, and then release a Re:Mix form. Anyway, peace for now**.

Elsewhere in the multiverse...

Vexen, mad genius of Organization XIII, was in his lab, working on the Replica Program. Saix had ordered him to make a replica of the currently absent member, and either bring him back or kill him. Why, he didn't know, except that it was either this or be killed. Or turned into a Dusk and used as target practice for Axel and Xigbar.

Turning away from his project for a moment, it opened it's eyes, exposing amethyst eyes that glowed. It had it's own mission. It felt incomplete, and wanted to be whole. It stood, and knocked Vexen unconscious with a blow to the back of the head, knocking him out cold. It took one of Vexen's spare cloaks, and left in a portal full of static.

It was Xiorgan, and it was hunting.

**Just something quick to finish it up. I will be editing some of the previous chapters, because it was pretty much random at the end.**


End file.
